Fun In Boarding School
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: AU, fic. Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Full Summary inside. Please Review! YAOI Rated: M now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No on makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 1**

A tall man with short golden blond hair entered his house after school, slinging his backpack on the floor. He had a rough day at school. Like any other day, the blond had gotten into another fight, which the other kid provoked. Really! It wasn't his fault. The kid had a mouth, and he just showed him he should keep it quiet. He had also gotten a detention for it, not that it was surprising, he got detention a lot these day. So, he had a hothead, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Also, his grades were slipping and his father was not please in the least. He had constantly warned him to do good in school. Yeah, his father was not happy with him. But, then again, when was his father happy with him? Never. He was always putting pressure on him to do better and get good grades. He was tired of being told what to do. His father had low hopes for him. He wanted him to take over the family business one day. Though, he knew he didn't want to.

The blond scowled at this. His father also wanted him to marry some girl someday soon. Why, he didn't know. But, that wasn't in his plans for his future. Although, he couldn't tell his father that. He knew his father wanted him to, so saying he wasn't wouldn't be good for him. His father was also a rich man, so to say that, it would cut him from the family. If he just told his father all he was thinking, he knew he would get thrown out, or forced into something he didn't want.

His father was always pushy. He was an only child, so he knew his father dependd on him to do these things the way he wants them. It was always his way. It was irritating. The tall boy shook his head, exhaling a sigh. His father would not be very happy about his current grades either. He had received a report card today. It had mostly C's and D's on it, so he knew he wasn't going to be happy. His father expected him to get all A's. He snorted. Him? All A's?

He went into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. They lived in a nice big house. It was a big white house. They had plenty of food there, too. They were even rich enough that his father had a maid around.

Sighing, Seifer decided to make a sandwich since there wasn't anything else appealing to him in the fridge. He got out the stuff to make it. He saw the maid in there. He hasn't seen his father yet, though. He wonders where he could be. He needs to show him this report card. "Hey, Marie?"

"Yes, sir?" she asked, politely.

He gazed at her. "Do you know where my father is?"

"Ah, yes, I do, sir. He was in his office," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you," he said with a smile to her, walking to go to his father.

This has to get shown to him anyway, so he figured he'd get it over with now. Saved him the trouble of doing it later. He finished his sandwich by the time he got there. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard through the door.

"It's me, father. I have my report card to show you," he said in a sigh.

"Ah, yes. Come in, Seifer," his father told him. His father was the head of the Almasy Inc. They sold a lot of things there. It was owned by his father. They sold lots of merchandise. Shit Seifer didn't really care about. It wasn't like he was going to do it anyway. But, it was games and jewelry, and other things. "I needed to talk to you."

"Oh?" Seifer quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, come in here and sit down," Jack ordered.

Seifer did as he was told.

"I heard you got another detention today," Jack stated, looking his son in the eyes.

"It wasn't my fault," Seifer objected. "It was the other kid's fault.

"That's not the point," his father said, sternly. "Give me your report card."

Seifer handed it to him with a frown. Jack opened it, then scowled at what he saw. "What is this?"

"My grades."

"Don't get smart with me boy," Jack snapped. "I've told you to get your grades up."

"I know," Seifer sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Jack was fed up with Seifer's disobedience in school. It had been going on for some time now. And Jack was sick of it. Actually, Seifer started fighting in the seventh grade. His father never knew what got into him. Though, he had never really talked to him about it either, feeling no need to. He didn't think it would have done any good. "Seifer, I've had enough of this."

Seifer eyed his father, curiously, wondering what he was gonna say next.

"You, being disobedient in school, getting into fights and such," Jack explained, and looked irritated with it. "You leave me no choice."

"What?" Seifer was very curious now. He waited for his father to continue.

"I'm going to have to send you away."

"WHAT!" Seifer jumped out of his chair, eyes wide. "W-what do you mean... sending me away?"

"I mean, I'll be sending you to a boarding school. It's called Clover. It's a school for disobedient kids like you."

"Boarding school?" Seifer echoed the name. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious," Jack said in a firm voice.

"I'm not going," Seifer hissed out, clenching his fists.

"You will go. You don't have a say in the matter. You will do as I say."

"Like hell I'll go to a fucking boarding school!" Seifer raged. "No fuckin' way."

"You are going. You will leave in two days," Jack stated to the enraged boy before him.

"No. I will not go," Seifer continued to protest.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It has to be done. I am your father so you don't get a say in this. Now, go pack your things. You leave in the morning in two days."

Seifer growled and stomped out of his office. He made it to his room. He knew he was acting like a child, bu he didn't care. This wasn't fair of his father to do this. Who did he think he was? Seifer's pissed. How can his father send him away like this? It was so unfair to him. He walked into his room, slamming the door behind him closed.

"Dammit!" Seifer punched the wall, hard, leaving his knuckles bleeding. He didn't want to go to a boarding school. "Stupid fuckin, father."

Seifer grumbled as he started making his way to get his things ready. He hated this. He was fine here. He didn't see the need to go anywhere. "Are you okay?"

Seifer looked up, his face softening a little. "Yes, Marie."

"I, um, overheard what happened," she frowned. "It won't be so bad." Marie was like a friend to him. She was nice, sweet, and seemed to generally care about Seifer.

"Yes, it will. I hate it. I don't want to go," Seifer sulked.

"Your knuckles are bleeding," Marie noted, walking over to him.

"I sort of punched the wall," Seifer admitted with a slight grin.

"I see. Here, let me get this cleaned up."

"You don't have to," Seifer tried, but she wasn't listening to him. She walked in the bathroom and got a rag to clean up the blood. Seifer sighed and leaned laid back on the bed.

"Give me your hand," She ordered, softly. She always calls him sir, though he has told her it was okay to call him by his name.

Seifer extended his hand to her, letting her do what she wanted. She worked on his hand. "Like I said, it won't be that bad. It will take some getting used to, sure. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Seifer growled. He hated his situation. "My father's a bastard. I bet his getting his kicks doing this to me."

"Seifer, you know that's not true. Your father's only doing what he thinks is best for you," Marie said in a soft voice.

"Whatever," Seifer rolled his cat green eyes, "He's doing this for himself. He don't care about me."

Marie looked at him with her brown eyes. "You'll be fine. It's not the end of the world, you know?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, it is," Seifer whined. "I don't want to go."

"How hard can it be in boarding school?" Marie asked with a smile.

"I don't know. But, I hate the idea of going," Seifer glared at the wall in front of him. "I'm doin' fine here. I don't need to go anywhere."

She smiled and shook her head again. "You'll live. It won't be the same without you here, though."

Seifer grinned, "I think someone's gonna miss me."

"I will," she laughed. "You never know. You might actually have fun there."

Seifer's answer was a scoff. "Please. What fun could a boarding school have?"

"It might. You'd be surprised."

Seifer went into though. Maybe she was right. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Well, only time will tell, Seifer guessed. "Maybe you're right," he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Just try to get along with others there," Marie told him with a warm smile.

"You sound like my mother," Seifer mused. "She would always say that." His mother wasn't around anymore. She had died in a car crash when he was eight years old. He still missed her, though.

"Well, she's a smart women."

"Yeah, she was," Seifer nodded and lied back on his bed. He put his arms behind his head. "I can't believe he's doing this. In two days I'm leaving."

"Oh, I know you'll be fine. You're a tough boy," she said, softly.

Seifer looked at her and smiled. "Maybe," he conceded.

"I'm sure of it. Now, you can get ready later. It's almost dinner time."

Seifer sat up. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"So, have you got your things ready?" his father asked at the dinner table.<p>

"No," Seifer frowned, playing with his food. He wasn't in much of a mood to eat, still pissed about being shipped off. "I'm going to finish after I eat."

Jack nodded in acceptance. "I hope you know I'm doing this for your own good."

Seifer scoffed.

"I'm serious. I'm not trying to be mean here. I know what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Seifer shot his head up and he glared at his father. "You think you know what's best for me? So, sending me off to some boarding school is best?"

"Watch your tone," his father warned.

Seifer glared harder. "I don't want to go."

"Sorry, but what's done is done."

"I hate this!" Seifer pounded his fist on the table in anger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Jack started, "I think it what's you need."

Seifer sat back, but didn't waver his glare. "Whatever."

"You will talk to me with respect, Seifer. I am still your father," Jack said.

"Yeah, some father."

"Go to your room," Jack commanded of him.

Seifer pushed his food away and got up. The chair fell over in his actions. "Fine."

Marie watched him go with a sad look on her face.

"He will learn that this will be good for him," Jack spoke up after Seifer left. "It will do him good."

She nodded but didn't speak. She hoped Seifer will be fine. She was pretty sure he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here's my first chapter. I hope I did good. Like I said, it's been on my mind to do this, so I put it on here. It was difficult for this first chapter, but I managed. I'd like to know what you think. Yes, I made the name up. I know it's probably not very good. I worked hard on this chapter. So no flamers. :) Please Review! I'd like some reviews before I post another chapter, though. To see you if you like it so far. It was eating at me to do this, though.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers.

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to my first reviewer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Seifer heaved a sigh and shifted his bag on his right shoulder. He was still quite angry that his father had sent him away. But, hopefully it won't be too bad. He was standing in front of the school, taking it all in. It was big. He seen a lot of people outside. So, Seifer was wondering if he'll do good here.

He couldn't believe this is happening to him. He shook his head and began to walk inside. He noticed how people were staring at him, and it made him irritated. He hated being stared at like that. Seifer thought this was great, now he's stuck here. Well, maybe he would get along fine here. If people stay out of his way, that is. He was not much of a people person. Though, he did have a few friends. Seifer just didn't get along with many people. It was all 'cause they run their fucking mouth to him.

Shaking his head, Seifer wandered through the halls. He hadn't got his room assignment yet.

"Hey!" Someone shouted to him from in front of him, beckoning him over. Seifer obliged and went over to him. It was a short blond haired man with a tattoo on the left side of his face. He was grinning at Seifer widely. Great. "Hi, I'm Zell Dincht. And you are?" Zell held out a hand to him.

Seifer started at it a moment, contemplating on whether or not to shake it. Finally, Seifer decided to shake. Might as well try and get along with others. He hoped it won't be too hard. "Seifer Almasy."

"Ah, the new guy," Zell nodded to him.

"Yeah. So, what room am I staying in?" Seifer asked with a frown. This guy seemed alright to him.

"Oh, I don't know yet. We'll have to check our room assignments first," Zell answered.

"Okay."

They walked along the halls. Coming to some people, they stopped. "Sup guys. This is the new guy, Seifer Almasy. Seifer, these are my friends, Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonhart."

Seifer looked them over. Irvine was tall, long brown hair in a pony tail, faded blue jeans on with a plain brown shirt. Seifer assumed his favorite color was brown. Squall was shorter than Irvine and himself. He had short brunet hair. He had on leather pant, showing off his lower figure a little. His shirt is a plain black shirt.

"Howdy there," Irvine greeted with a warm smile.

Seifer smiled back. "Hey, Irvine."

Squall looked over at him, seeing Seifer look back, he turned away. "Hey, Squall."

Squall only glanced at him for a moment before turning away, ignoring him again. Wow, Seifer sensed an attitude problem.

"Ugh, don't mind him," Zell piped up. "He's always like this. I'm sure you'll get use to it."

Seifer tried to smile, hoping he pulled it off. "I'm sure I will, Zell."

Seifer looked back over at Squall, smirking. "Aren't you gonna greet me? I am new after all."

Squall shot him and glare. "Whatever."

Seifer scoffed and shook his head. He liked challenges though. Squall was going to be hard to get along with, that Seifer knew.

"Squall, you should be nice," Zell scolded. "He just got here."

"Yeah, Squall," Irvine piped up in the conversation. "He seems nice." Irvine again smiled at Seifer, who smiled right back.

"Ah, it's cool. His attitude is what I'm used to."

"Oh? I didn't ask why you're here did I?" Zell asked with a thoughtful frown. Seifer shook his head. "Okay, then why are you here?"

Seifer sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck before replying, "I got into a lot of school fights. And, mind you, I won all of them."

Everyone except Squall laughed at this. "What are you guys here for?"

Zell looked over at him, "I was really bad in school. My grades suck. My dad had enough of me, so he sent me here."

Seifer nodded to him, showing he heard him. He looked over at Irvine, waiting for him to speak next. "Same as you. Plus, I was always disrespecting."

"No, you? I find that hard to believe," Seifer scoffed, amused.

"It's true," Irvine gave a wide grin. "Though, I don't think I'm that bad. My old mad had a different opinion though."

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "Alright."

Squall was still silent. Squall sighed, irritably. "I'm here for being a nuisance to my father. He calls me a problem child that needed dealt with." Squall shrugged.

Seifer gave him a look. He thought he was the only one who thought that he was a nuisance to his father. Seifer nodded to him after he finished explaining why he was here. "Damn, looks like I'm stuck here."

"Aw," Irvine grinned at him. "It won't be so bad. It's not all bad like it may seem."

Seifer gave him a disbelieving look, but let the topic of it go. "Alright, Shall we go?" They nodded and left.

* * *

><p>They walked down the halls to the front office to find their room assignments. Seifer sighed, following Zell and the others inside the office. Seifer wondered if he would like his new roommate. He was thinking he might not. Though. He didn't know. Truth is, Seifer would rather have a room to himself. He rarely liked sharing anything with anyone. Seifer knew it would be nice if he had a room all to himself, but somehow, he didn't think that would happen. He wasn't lucky enough for that.<p>

"Excuse me," he heard Zell say. "Were here to get our room assignments."

"Oh, alright." She went to find the paper with the room assignment on them. Once she did, she turned back around to face them. "My names, Xu. I am the principle here at Clover. You all will need to behave accordingly. There is to be no fighting. Also, you aren't allowed to have any electronic equipment on you, unless otherwise told."

The three boys nodded to her, showing their understanding. "Okay. Well, I hope you will find this place nice."

They looked at the paper to see who they would be roomed with. Zelll grinned once he seen he was staying with his best friend, Irvine. "Cool. Ain't you happy about this, Irvine?"

Irvine grinned and nodded. "Sure. C'mon. I wanna go check it out." He grabbed Zell's arm and dragged him away.

Seifer looked at the sheet of paper and his eyes went wide. His room buddy was Squall. Well, this should be fun. Seifer mused in his head.

Squall looked at it next, groaning when he saw Seifer's name next to his. God, could this day get any worse? Not only was he here, but he had to also share a room with the annoying blond man standing in front of him. See, Squall also wished he could have had a room to himself. He didn't like rooming with others either, something he and Seifer had in common.

"Well," Seifer started in a grin. "Looks like we're roommies, eh?"

Squall shot him a glare. "Don't remind me."

"Aw, I'm not that bad," Seifer said in a teasing tone.

"I beg to differ," Squall snapped. "You're just as bad as everyone else." They began walking to their new assigned room.

"Hey, you don't even know me," Seifer glared right back. "Contrary to what you might think, I'm not such a bad guy."

Squall snorted. "Right. Sure you're not," Squall retorted.

Seifer decided to not make a cutting remark back. "I'm sure we'll get along."

"No, we won't. Just as long as you stay out of my way, I' think we'll be fine."

"Gonna be kinda hard since we're living in the same room. Dontcha think?" Seifer quipped back.

Squall didn't answer him, just walked into their shared room. "Whatever."

Seifer shook his head in exasperation. He can already tell Squall's gonna be loads of fun to be around. "So, which bed are you taking?"

"The one on the right," Squall answered.

"Okay." Seifer made his way over to his bed and began unpacking his things. "Squall?"

"Hn?"

"How long have you been going here?"

"Two years."

"Two years?" Seifer looked at him strangely. "Why so long?"

"Don't know. I guess he thought it would make me a better person," Squall replied with a frown, digging through his things.

"Ah," was all Seifer said to that. He put this things into his drawers and some things into the closet that was in their room. The room was pretty big.

Seifer did understand why this would make a person cranky. Hell, he didn't want to be here either. But, there was nothing they could do about it now. All there was to do was make the most of their time here. "I guess this place don't seem so bad."

"That's 'cause you haven't been here long."

Well, at least Squall was talking to him now.

"I take it you hate it here?"

"What do you think?" Squall sniped, sarcastically.

"What crawled up your ass and died? Seifer couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing. You're just annoying."

"Hmm," Seifer hummed. Seifer was finding it really hard to get along with Squall. He was acting so cold to the blond. Seifer had dealt with assholes like this though, so it wasn't hard. Seifer had finished putting all his things away.

Squall walked into the bathroom, and Seifer heard the water running. He assumed Squall was taking a shower or something. "Fuck, he couldn't even say he was taking a shower?"

Seifer looked over at Squall's dresser and contemplated on going over there and rummaging through his things, find out a little more about Squall. Seifer rose from his seat on the bed and went over to Squall's dresser. He carefully opened the top drawer and tried searching for something that tells about Squall.

Seifer's fingers brushed over something like felt like a magazine or something. Curious, Seifer pulled it out and looked at it. His eyes bugged out when he saw it was a boys love magazine he was holding. A picture of two guys kissing was on the front. Seifer swallowed hard.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Almasy?" a voice hissed coldly.

Seifer whipped around. "I, uh-well-"

Squall stomped over to him and snatched the magazine out of his hand. When Squall looked at it, he blushed, but he tried to hide it. "Squall, I-"

"How dare you go through my shit," Squall snapped.

"I-I didn't mean to," Seifer stuttered out, clearly still dumbfounded at what he had seen.

"You had no right."

"I was just looking for something so I can know you better," Seifer protested, though it was weak. He knew what he did was wrong. So, he wasn't surprised to find a fist flying towards his face. Seifer didn't even bother dodging.

"Bastard," Squall spat.

Seifer stood up from the floor where he landed from the force of Squall's blow. "Feel better?"

Squall's eye twitched. "No, not yet." He threw another punch that was easily dodged by Seifer. Seifer grabbed his wrist and hit back.

"I never said I wouldn't hit back." Squall charged him and they toppled to the floor, exchanging blow after blow. They were both sporting bruises and they knew it.

"Don't ever snoop through my things again," Squall demanded with a cold look.

"Or what?" Seifer taunted. Squall's fist hit Seifer in the mouth and he yelped in pain. He retaliated and kneed him the the stomach.

Their door was suddenly thrown open. "Guys!" It was Zell coming over there and grabbing Seifer.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked.

Squall and Seifer looked away from each other. "Were you guys fighting?"

They didn't say anything, and that was answer enough for Xu. "You two will have detention."

Again neither of them said a word. Seifer finally spoke up, "it was his fault. He hit me first."

"That doesn't matter. I said no fighting. And here you are, fighting?" Xv gave them a glare. "I'll see you two in my office later." They nodded and she left.

"Man, what happened?" Zell asked when Xu left.

"Not much," Seifer shrugged.

"You went through my things."

"Oh, get over it," Seifer rolled his eyes.

"How would you like it if I went though yours?" Squall challenged.

"Hmm, I don't have much to hide." Squall glared hatefully, leaving the room before he knocks the bastard flat. Seifer grinned.

"Seifer, you shouldn't have done that," said Zell with a shake of his head. "He had always hated it when people go through his things, as I'm sure you've learned by now." Zell seemed amused by this more than anything.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't of happened if he didn't have a stick up his ass."

Zell laughed. "Oh, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Somehow, I think he is," Seifer responded, dryly.

"Well, let's go get something to eat," Zell suggested with a wide grin, patting his stomach.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Later Squall and Seifer were sitting in the principle's office. Squall was glaring at the ground, while Seifer just leaned back, looking relaxed.<p>

"Okay, boys. I want to know what happened," Xu stated while sitting in her seat.

"He went snooping through my things."

"Still, you shouldn't of hit him. And Seifer shouldn't be doing that. I'm going to have to have someone keep an eye on you two. I think it's best."

"I don't need a babysitter," Seifer spoke up, looking pissed. "We're fine. It was just a little spat.

"Little? You each have bruised and cut lips." Seifer knew Squall had it worse, though. That made him smirk in satisfaction.

"Ah, what's something like that between boys?" Seifer grinned, cockily.

"I said there was to be no fighting. I'll have Irvine and Zell look after you boys. That seems like a good choice."

Squall shot her a death glare. "I don't need someone to look after me."

"Looks like you do. You did fight on the same day I told you not to. You are hot headed," Xu said, knowingly. She was very smart when it came to Squall. She has had to deal with him for two years, so she think she knew him by now.

"Whatever," Squall shrugged. He knew it pointless to fight with her. He'd never win. So it was best to go along with what she said.

She sighed, "I guess I could just let you off on a warning. I think having someone look after you it punishment enough."

"Are we free to go?" Seifer questioned, getting ready to stand.

"I suppose. I don't want to see anymore fighting," said Xu with a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Alright then. Well, since you're here, I think you can hand over any devices you have on you."

They both hesitated, then finally doing what she told them to do. All they had on them were cellphones. "Is that all," asked Xu.

"Yes," Seifer nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yeah," Squall sighed.

"You both may leave." Both boys quickly did so.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't hit me."

Squall growled, "it wouldn't of happened if you stayed out of my things," hissed Squall.

"Maybe. Then get that stick outta your ass," Seifer said with such casualness that Squall wanted to hit him again.

"Whatever," Squall snapped instead. They came to the cafeteria Seifer walked in, Squall right behind him. "After you, princess."

Squall gave him his most deadliest glare, hoping it would do some good. It did nothing but amuse the tall blond. "Fuck off. Don't call me that."

"Well, you're acting like one," Seifer shrugged and went ahead of Squall.

Squall growled low in his throat. He swears he wasn't going to hit the bastard, even though that's gonna be hard.

"Hey, guys!" Zell bounced in his seat upon seeing his friend and his new friend.

"Sup?" Seifer inclined his head to Zell.

"So, what did Xu say?"

"We get you guys to look after us. But, I'm sure she'll tell you that."

Zell looked confused, then he just shook it off as nothing.

"So what did you guys do?" Irvine inquired with a look of interest.

"Ah, we just fought. Nothing big," Seifer answered, shrugging.

"Why?"

Squall grit his teeth. "None of you're business."

"Oh, come on. I wanna know."

"I went going through his shit. He didn't like it, so he hit me. I hit him back," Seifer grinned and started eating his food.

"Shut up, bastard," Squall said.

"Now why would I wanna do that? It's too much fun pissing you off."

Squall decided to not bother responding to that and continued eating his food.

"How you guys doing so far?" Seifer asked, conversationally. He'd leave Squall alone for now.

"Great!" Zell chirped. "I like living in the same room as Irvine."

"Well, yeah. And I get stuck with that Ice Princess," Seifer laughed when Squall kicked him in the leg for his remark of him being a princess.

"Shut the fuck up."

Seifer only smirked.

"That's your new name for him?" Questioned Irvine with a smirk.

"Yep."

"No."

They said that at the exact same time, causing Squall to huffed and turn away from him.

"Oh yeah. I can see you guys getting' along just fine," a sarcastic looking Zell said.

"Ah, so you noticed, too?"

Zell chuckled and nodded. "Yup! I sure did."

Squall grunted, tired already.

"Lighten up, princess. This is sure to be fun," Seifer smirked when Squall growled.

"I said don't call me that." Seifer laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took me a while to write. I looked it over. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review! No flamers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later. O/C's

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers.

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

**Fun In Boarding School**

**Chapter 3**

_Beeep! Beeep!_

Squall's eyes shot open when he heard his alarm going off. He reached over and shut it off. He yawned and stretched his muscles. He rolled over and noticed Seifer's bed was empty. He shook his head and looked over at his clock. It read eight thirty. Squall's eyes went wide. He overslept. But, it didn't make sense. He knew he set his alarm for seven o-clock. How the hell did he oversleep? Squall quickly got out of bed and thew some close on. He went into the bathroom and colmed his hair and brushed his teeth.

The only thing he could think of was that someone had set his alarm so he'd wake up late. One thought comes to his mind. Seifer. That asshole must of reset his alarm so he wouldn't wake up on time. Oh, that bastard was gonna pay. Squall growled, finishing up in the bathroom. He got his shoes on and made his way towards the door. He rushed out the door, headed for his late class.

When he made it there, the teacher glared at him for being late. And over on the right side of the room, he could see Seifer grinning. That bastard. "You're late, Mr. Leonhart," the teacher reprimanded.

Squall looked over at the teacher and sighed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Trepe. It won't happen again." He was sure it wouldn't. Or so he hoped.

"Fine. Go take your seat." The teacher pointed to a desk and Squall silently walked over to it, but not without sending a glare Seifer's way. He was gonna get him for this. Squall's eye twitched.

"I see you finally made it," Seifer started, casually, smirking.

"Shut up," Squall growled. "This is your fault."

"Me?" Seifer said, innocently, like he didn't have a clue what the brunet was talking about.

Squall started to say something. He opened his mouth, but Mrs. Trepe started her lesson again, making Squall clam up.

The day went by pretty fast for them. It was lunchtime before they knew it. Squall had avoided talking to Seifer again, plotting a way to get him back for what he did. It would not go unpunished, the was for sure. Squall just shook his head and let it drop for now. There was plenty of time to go over what he was gonna do.

"Yo, Squall. I heard you were late for class today," Zell said when Squall sat down with him at the lunch table.

"Yeah."

"Why were you late, Squall?" Zell asked, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Squall made a face but replied, "why don't you ask Seifer?"

Zell blinked at him and frowned. "Why would I ask him?"

"He's the reason I'm late," he grit out through clenched teeth.

"O-oh. He is? What did he do?" He rose a brow.

"That asshole reset my alarm."

Squall wasn't expecting Zell to laugh but he did. It was too funny in Zell's opinion. Okay, Squall was his friend, but it was kinda funny. Zell calmed down and cleared his throat. "Ah. Well, why did he do that?"

Squall swallowed his food. "It's because he's a bastard."

Zell chuckled.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Seifer trotted over to them, grinning when he saw Squall. Squall shot a heated glare his way. Seifer just smirked. He sat down with his own food, eating as soon as he did so. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone, too absorbed in his food.

"Sup, Seifer?" Zell smiled at him.

"Hm, not much." Seifer paused for a moment, finally looking over at an obviously pissed of Squall. "So," he cleared his throat, "I see you were late. I wonder why that was."

Squall shot Seifer a hateful look. "Yeah, I wonder why. You know damn well you set my alarm."

Seifer scoffed and shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," he growled low. "It was your damn fault asshole."

"I swear I'm innocent," Seifer raised his hands in mock defense. "Honest."

Zell only shook his head.

"Oh, where's Irvine at?" Seifer questioned, forgetting Squall for now.

"He should be coming anytime now," Zell answered with a grin.

Seifer looked ay him suspiciously, thinking Zell grins a lot. "Hm. Do you like him?"

Zell sputtered and blushed. "W-what the hell? He's my best friend. Of course I like him."

Seifer decided to give up on it for right now. Seifer was lost in though. It's only been two days, and Seifer was already having fun; then again, messing with Squall seemed particularly fun. Squall's reactions towards him was highly amusing. Though, he winced when he remembered Squall's fist. It did hurt... a little, but like he'll he would admit it.

Anyway, it was entertaining messin' with Squall. That, so far, was the highlight of his time here. Of course he expected Squall to get him back for the little prank he pulled on him this morning. Okay, it was too tempting to pass up, so he went for it. And, just as he suspected, Squall was pissed. He knew Squall could tell he was lying. But it was well worth the reaction he got out of him.

Seifer was also know as the prankster in his other school. Yes, he was very good at them when he wanted to be. That was one of the main reasons for why he would get detentions. That, and beating the shit outta stupid people that got in his way. Hey, Seifer loved pulling pranks, they were too fun. It was what made school so much fun. He and his friends would do it most of the time to keep themselves occupied, and entertained.

"You there, Seifer?" Seifer blinked, coming back at the sound of Zell's voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" he inquired.

"My other school," Seifer admitted. "Nothing really."

"Hmm," Zell seemed in thought for a second. "Do you miss being there?"

What kind of question was that? Did he miss being there? Of course he missed it. "Yeah, I do." Seriously, why would he even ask that? It's not like he loved being here more. He just loved messing with Squall since he met him two days ago. Who knew he'd had this much fun fuckin' with someone? And only in two days? Seifer shook his head. "Hey, when did you get here?" Seifer noticed Irvine for the first time. Had he really been that out of it?

"Ah, I just got here a few minutes ago," replied Irvine. "Guess you were pretty out of it, huh?" Irvine chuckled.

"Huh, I guess I was," Seifer also let out a slight chuckle. "Do you guys associate with anyone else besides each other?"

Irvine was the one who answered, "no. We're a pretty closed group." He thought for a moment. "We like it that way. We don't need a bunch of friends."

Seifer nodded, accepting his answer. "Yeah. I don't much hang out with people either, except for my few friends."

"I can see why," Squall piped up, smirking. "Who'd want to hang around a loud mouth blond?"

"You little-" Seifer glared. Zell grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Calm down, Seifer. You know what Xu said," Zell reasoned with him.

Seifer sat back. "Fine."

After lunch was over, they decided to head out.

* * *

><p>Squall was in the halls, looking for his locker. This day had been tiring for Squall. He just wanted to go back to his room and rest. Luckily, he had gotten rid of that annoying blond. Squall was still angry over what happened. But, what bugs him the most was he actually let this guy get to him like this. No one has ever gotten to him like this before. So, it was frustrating how easily Seifer managed it. Damn stupid blond.<p>

Squall wasn't watching were he was going and bumped into a hard chest, causing his to fall flat on his ass with a grunt from the impact. Squall shook his fall off and looked up to see a tall redheaded guy standing there, a scowl adorning his face. "Sorry," Squall mumbled. He don't know why, he just figured he owed an apology for bumping into him. Though, Squall could still see a scowl on the man's face. Squall got up, dusting himself off.

"Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" the guy growled out.

"Why don't you?" Squall shot back with a glare. Fuck, he just said he was sorry, what more did the guy want?

"What was that?" He stepped closer to Squall, but Squall didn't so much a flinch.

"I said," Squall started speaking, enunciating each word as he did. "Why don't you watch where you're goin'?"

The guy grabbed him by the front if his shirt. "I believe you were the one to run into me."

Squall scoffed, clearly unaffected by the other boy. "Let me go."

The other boy smirk. "I don't think so. No one bumps into me and gets away with it."

This time Squall glared at him "What, isn't sorry enough for you? Quit being a bitch."

The guy looked even more enraged. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now let me the fuck go." Squall pried out of his grasp, picking up his bag when he did.

The boy suddenly grabbed him by the back of his shirt, turning him around. "Oh, we're not done here."

"Get the hell off!" Squall struggled to get loose, but the other boy had a good hold on him.

"Nope. I think not." He lifted his clenched hand, ready to hit Squall. But the guy suddenly found his hand grabbed in a tight hold. He looked at Squall and noticed it wasn't him. Then who? He looked up, meeting the striking green eyes of a tall blond.

"I think you better let him go," his baritone voice said.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll lay you out," was Seifer's only reply. He gripped the wrist in his grasp tighter, causing the other the wince.

He let Squall go, and backed away after Sefier dropped his wrist. He left before anything else could be said or done. Seifer scoffed. He looked over at Squall. "Hey, are you all right?"

Squall just nodded, wondering why Seifer did that. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who was that guy?" asked Seifer.

"Don't know. I just bumped into him. Then he wanted to fight."

"Hm. You sure you're okay?"

"Great. You didn't have to do that. I could of handled him."

"Right. Like you were handling yourself when he had a hold on you?" Seifer seemed doubtful.

Squall walked off to their room, leaving Seifer behind. "Ungrateful ass," he muttered under his breath.

"Fuck you."

"What?" Shit, how did he hear him?

* * *

><p>Two days later and Squall had found a way to get Seifer back for the stunt he pulled a few days ago. Squall was not the type to let things go. He said he'd get him back, so that was exactly what he was gonna do. It was gonna be fun. Although, Squall wasn't much of a prankster, he felt he could come up with something. He was sure Seifer expected it. That was why he would have to catch him off guard.<p>

Squall smirked. After class Squall had talked to someone to distract Seifer as he did what he wanted to do. That other boy had agreed to it. Squall went over to Seifer's desk and lifted his things, putting glue under them then sticking them back down. He made sure he used good glue so it would be hard for him to get the off. Heh, he was surely gonna be late for his next class. After Squall was done, he walked off like he hadn't done anything.

"Alright," Seifer nodded to the other person he was speaking to. "I'll see ya later." He walked over to his desk to grab his things, but when they didn't move he furrowed his brows and tried again, harder this time. Still nothing. "What the hell?" Seifer looked closer and then found why they wouldn't move. He cursed. "Squall," he growled.

Oh, now it was on. "You want a war, Leonhart? You got one."

He was gonna get him back for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I'm not that good at pranks, sorry. But I did try. Hope you like it. Please review! Let me know what you think:) NO Flamers! **

**I checked over my work, but if there's something let me know. Otherwise I hope you like it. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. Squall's prank was all I could think of for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later. O/C's

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

**Fun In Boarding School**

**Chapter 4**

Beeeep! Beeeep!

Seifer groaned and rolled over in his bed, letting out a sigh. Another day. That was Squall's alarm clock. Why the hell does he get up so early? It's only seven o-clock. Seifer wanted to throw the damn thing clear across the room. It was annoying, but he knew he needed to get up anyway.

"Get up," Squall said to him, though he should just let him be late. It's not like he cared.

"G'way," Seifer mumbled, sleepily, turning over, burying his face into his pillow.

Squall growled. "We do have classes, you know?"

Seifer met his growl with one of his own. He sat up and glared at Squall. "What part of go away don't you understand?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Get your lazy ass up."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks," was Squall's retort. "I'm gonna take a shower before I go. I have time." Squall looked at him, frowning.

"Okay. And you're telling me this... because?" Seifer smirked at Squall's annoyed look.

"Just get the fuck up." Squall went to get his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait. I need to go first." Seifer made his way there, brushing his teeth when he was finished. "Okay. It's all yours princess."

"Bastard." Seifer quickly dodged the blow Squall aimed at his arm for that remark. "I said not to call me that."

"Yes, you did. But since when do I listen?" Squall stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Seifer chuckled, making his way over to get his clothes for the day. As soon as he was done getting dressed, he seen Squall walk out of the bathroom in only a towel. Seifer felt his mouth suddenly go dry. Well, damn, Squall looked good. He's never noticed until now. Squall had a great body as far as he can see. Seifer unconsciously licked his lips. He let his eyes wander Squall's body, hoping he wasn't be too obvious about it.

"You can stop staring now," came Squall's annoyed voice.

Seifer flicked his eyes up to meet Squall's. "I wasn't staring."

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't," Squall scoffed, getting some different clothes.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess," Seifer said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hn." Squall got his clothes.

"I thought you took some clothes in there with you."

"I did," Squall replied. "But they weren't the ones I wanted."

"Oh," was all Seifer said.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day? It's creeping me out." Squall stared at him.

"I already said I wasn't staring. There's nothing to look at," Seifer could feel a little blush tainting his tanned cheeks, but refused to let it show. "Well, are we going?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Seifer." Zell ran up to him, grinning.<p>

"What's up?" Seifer rose a brow.

"Wanna head up to the roof and have lunch there today? It's nice out so I though It'd be nice."

"Sure." Seifer thought for a moment. "Are the others gonna be there, too?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Seifer agreed. They walked up there in silence. They finally mad it up there with their food. Seifer saw Squall there and went to sit beside him just to annoy him. Seifr smirked. "Hey princess. How was your day?"

Squall huffed and decided to not grace him with a response. He continued to eat his meal. But Seifer wouldn't easily back off. It's amusing to pester him. Seifer was finding such enjoyment out of it. "Come on now. You know it's rude not to answer."

Squall rolled his blue eyes but still didn't answer.

"Aw, are you guys having problems?" Irvine teased with a wide grin.

"No," Seifer sighed. "He's just being a princess." Seifer wasn't fast enough to move out of the way when Squall's fist made contact with his shoulder. "Oww."

"Well, I see you guys are getting along just fine," Zell said sarcastically.

Seifer grinned, "what can I say? He finds me irresistible."

Squall snorted, amused. "There's nothing irresistible about you. You're just annoying."

Seifer feigned hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "Squall, that's mean."

Again Squall snorted at this. "Whatever."

Zell whispered in Irvine's ear. "You know if they were dating, it would constitute as a lovers quarrel."

Irvine snickered and nodded. "You're right. But I can't see them dating."

"Hmm," Zell went into thought. He didn't know either. Well, they did just meet after all. Though, they were getting along at least somewhat. Seifer's getting to Squall like no one else could. Zell sees it. Squall would've never hit anybody else. Zell shook his head and sighed, going back to eating his food. Whether or not Squall liked him at all, is Squall's matter. Though, he knew Squall didn't open up easily to other people.

"So, uh, how was your night last night?" Zell directed his question to Seifer.

"It was fine." Seifer shot a glance at Squall. He had to admit that Squall did look good today. He would be lying if he thought otherwise. Seifer was not blind. He knew when someone looked good. He did wonder though, if Squall was always this cold with everything. Seifer's guess would say he is. Well, that's what it looked like. But, it did nothing but amuse Seifer.

Seifer also wondered if he could get Squall to loosen up, if even a little. He doubted it. Squall seemed to not even like him. Seifer sighed.

"Are you alright?" asked Irvine.

"Yes, I'm fine," Seifer waved the question off. Well, so far Seifer was kept entertained here at boarding school. Seifer didn't think he would have any fun. Messing with Squall turned out to be pleasant for the tall blond.

"Damn, I gotta stay after class next period," Irvine suddenly said, startling the other two boys.

"Why?" Zell asked.

Irvine sighed, "I got into a little trouble. I called the teacher a bitch."

Seifer laughed at this, finding it very funny. They all looked at him weird. "What?" Seifer said, defensively. "I find that funny."

"It kinda is. It's been a over a couple of weeks and you're already in trouble."

"Hey! It was the teacher's fault. Calling me out like that. I just told him what I though of him," Irvine shrugged, apparently unaffected by what he had done.

"I can see that. I've done the same thing," Seifer said in a chuckle.

"You would," Squall cut in, smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cue raised eyebrow.

"As it sounds. You're a troublemaker."

"Am not. I just despise teachers. And you're no saint either," Seifer shot back, matching Squall's smirk with his own.

Squall glared and huffed. "Whatever."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn,"

"That's not even a response."

"Hn," Squall said again just to spite him.

"Oh, shut up," Seifer huffed and crossed his arms. "You're a princess. Princess."

Squall could feel his eye twitch. "I am not a fuckin' girl."

"Hm, you sure act like one. What are you, pms-sing?" He quickly jumped out of the way of Squall's blow, smirking in victory.

"Okay guys, calm down. Seifer stop calling him that." Zell looked over at Seifer.

"What? Not my fault he's acting like one," Seifer defended his name calling

"Fuck you!" Squall snapped. "I am not."

"Suure."

Squall could feel his fingers itching to hit the arrogant bastard.

"Get along, boys," Irvine sounded amused by their banter. As fun as it would be to see them go at, (pun intended) They needed to stop before they ended up getting themselves into trouble.

"Well, I should be going now." Seifer turned to Squall, smirking. "Later, princess." Seifer ran out faster than either of them would of imagined. It could be that Squall wanted to kill him just then.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Now Squall, be nice."

Squall didn't say anything more, he just continued with eating his food. Squall knew his mood was dampened, and it was all because of Seifer.

* * *

><p>The next morning Seifer woke up earlier than he usually does. He had gotten up and taken a shower. After he was finished with all of that he got dressed. Seifer groaned, another day of school. He could see Squall was still sleeping. Hell, it was a few minutes before he had to get up anyway. Seifer smirked and walked over to his bed, yanking the covers off of him. Squall shivered a little, trying to get them back. He heard Seifer chuckling.<p>

"Asshole. Give them back," Squall hissed.

"Uh uh. It's time to get up, Squally-boy."

"Go to hell." He snatched the blanket back and curled in a little.

Seifer shook his head and sighed. "Your alarm is about to go off, you know?"

Squall rolled over and yawned a little. "Get lost."

"Fine." Seifer held up his hands. Squall could see that smirk, but decided to not care to know what is was about. He could see Seifer was already dressed, which was unusual. Squall was usually up first. Shaking his head, Squall got up out of bed. "Why are you up so early?"

He only shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he lied. Squall's didn't know him well enough to tell when he was lying, so he didn't see the glint in Seifer's eyes. Though, Squall was sure something was up, he just didn't say anything about it. "Well, I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Hn, whatever." Squall made his way to the shower and Seifer left the room, smirk in place. Seifer snickered, but decided to leave before Squall got out of the shower.

"Hey, man. Where's Squall?" Zell asked, hoping to see if he can spot his friend.

"Our room. He's said he was taking a shower."

"Oh, okay," Zell grinned.

"Where's Irvine?" Seifer asked him next.

"Doing the same," Zell sighed, scratching his neck.

"Ah, okay."

Seifer and Zell walked around for a bit and then got something to eat. "Why do you look like you've done something?"

Zell's question startled Seifer for a moment, before he shrugged. "I haven't done anything." Zell eyed him skeptically, not believing him. "What, you don't believe me?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. You seem to like messing around with him. I wouldn't put it passed you to do something."

"Really? Hm, Squall's just too much fun though," Seifer laughed.

"Yeah," Zell agreed, nodding. "You still look like you've done something though."

Seifer didn't answer, he just went on eating his breakfast. All of a sudden, they heard a loud bellow. "**SEIFER!"**

Seifer gulped. Squall sounded pissed. Zell shot a look at Seifer. "What did you do?"

"Ah, ha ha, ya see-"

"Almasy!" There was Squall, standing there, a very pissed off look on his face. And they could see why. Zell's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Y-you gave him pink hair?"

"You're dead," Squall snarled, looking very deadly at the moment.

Seifer shot up and backed away. "I-it'll wash out in a day or two."

"PINK HAIR!" Squall charged him full force, but Zell intervened before he could do anything.

"Calm down, Squall."

"Come on. Where's your sense of humor?"

"You're dead." Seifer ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Wow, Squall, I-"

"Not another word, Zell,"

Damn, Squall was scary when he was angry.

* * *

><p>Squall went throughout the day with pink hair, and people laughing at him. They soon shut up with one look of his frosty glare. He hadn't spoken to Seifer again that day. Oh, the bastard was gonna pay. No one messes with Squall's hair and gets away with it. He wondered how Seifer managed do it without him knowing. One thing was for sure, Squall was out for vengeance for what he did.<p>

Another couple days have passed, the dye had washed out of Squall's hair, which he was thankful for.

"Are you sure you should so this? You'll get in trouble if you get caught." Zell warned Squall.

"I'm sure," Squall nodded. "I gotta get the bastard back for what he did."

"Yeah, but should you do this?"

"Yes," Squall glared at him. "He's taking a shower. Come on." They went over to the fire alarm.

"You sure it'll work?"

"Yeah." Squall reached out, and without hesitation, pulled the alarm down. He seen a bunch of people headed outside after that. He and Zell followed them. This was sure to be entertaining. Squall thought with a mental smirk.

They were standing outside with everyone else. Seifer finally comes out, clad in only a towel around his waist. Though, Seifer wasn't embarrassed. He could feel all eyes turn on him. He heard a couple of girls squeal, and even some guys. Seifer was also breathing hard, which means he probably rushed there. Squall chuckled, something he didn't do very often, as he seen a blush on Seifer's face. Oh, yeah, payback was a bitch.

Seifer looked at Squall and saw him smirking. Ah, so that's who did it. He shoulda known Squall had something to do with this. He could also feel Zell's eyes on him. Seifer ignored everyone but Squall. Oh, so it was gonna be like that? Out of the corner of his eyes, he seen a boy looking at him, akin to lust in his eyes when he raked his lean muscular body over. Okay, that did give Seifer the creeps.

Squall had to admit, even if to himself, Seifer had really nice figure. He had toned abs, like he worked out. Very muscular. Squall turned away, not wanting to be to obvious about his staring.

"Oh, Seifer, you look good," a girl said.

"I know," Seifer sent her a smile, making her blush.

Squall inwardly growled. This wasn't going as he expected it to. In fact, it was going the complete opposite of what he had intended.

Everyone went back inside. "It didn't go as you planned, huh?"

"Shut up," Squall grumbled with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Aw, don't feel bad. It was fun," Seifer chuckled.

"I said shut up, bastard."

"Princess."

"Ass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter. Sorry, I tried to get the pranks good. Well, I hope I did alright. It was hard to think of something though. But I finally managed. Please Review! No flamers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later. O/C's (Drinking in this chapter.)

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Squall was irritated.

Seifer had been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes, doing god knows what. And, Squall had a sneaking suspicion that Seifer was doing it to annoy him. Well, it was working, Squall was beyond annoyed. Why did Seifer have to do this to him? It's like he gets his kicks doing this shit to him. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes today. Not that either boy cared, that meant more free time for them. But, Seifer just gets under his skin.

"Come on, Seifer! Get out!" Squall pounded on the bathroom door, trying to get Seifer's attention, but only succeeding in getting no response from the blond boy. God, he wanted to break this door down and yank Seifer out of there. But, the people here wouldn't like that. Squall snorted. "Seifer, you've been in there long enough. Now get out."

"Sorry, but I can't here you," came Seifer's voice, muffled by the door. Seifer had to admit, he does get his kicks out of tormenting Squall.

"Bull shit," Squall hissed to the door. Dammit. Squall needed to go to the bathroom. Fuckin' stupid, Almasy. Squall scowled.

Seifer sighed in the bathroom, ready to get out. He figured he'd tortured Squall long enough, for now anyway. He would also torture him later as well, finding it hard to resist doing so. Seifer opened the door when he was done. He came out naked.

"Seifer! Have you no sense of decency? Put some damn clothes on!" Squall shouted to him in his embarrassment, at how Seifer can be so casual about walking around in front of him in the nude like that. Shit, couldn't he at least have wrapped a damn towel around his waist? Squall had covered his eyes, avoiding looking at the cocky blond.

"Aw, what's wrong? Like what you see?" a smug looking Seifer asked.

"No!" Squall growled. "J-just get dressed already." Did he just stutter? Oh, man, this was bad. Squall had never stuttered before in his life. And one look at Seifer made him stutter.

Fucking Seifer.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, princess. I'll get dressed. No need to get all worked up."

"I'm not worked up, bastard." Squall turned around and headed into the bathroom. He needed to cool off, and being around Seifer was not helping the matter any.

Seifer snickered as he heard the bathroom door slam close. If he was correct, he'd day that was the fastest he's ever seen Squall bolt from a room before. Of course Seifer did this to get to Squall, and it seemed that it had worked. Seifer gave himself a mental pat on the back. Without further ado, Seifer went over to get some clothes out and get dressed for the day. Damn, it was such fun being here in boarding school. Seifer never thought he'd have this much fun. No, he thought it would be boring.

Sighing, Seifer went ahead with getting dressed. Squall walked out of the bathroom as he was doing do, trying to not look at Seifer. Squall still had a scowl on his face, which amused the blond even more. He looked real good with a scowl on his face. Wait... what? He did not just think that. Did he? Wow, maybe Seifer needed a break from torturing Squall. Nah, where's the fun it that? Though, he knew Squall was attractive, but that's all it was. He couldn't have any feelings towards the brunet. That was not possible. Then... what was this feeling?

He may not have known Squall all that long, but he can say he liked to be around him. He just didn't know why. He didn't like to be around others much, so this was a little-okay, more than a little shocking. Seifer shook his head, deciding to not think about it anymore. Man, he needed a drink. He could see Squall looking at him funny. He quirked a brow.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked, seeing Seifer's raised brow.

"Thinking."

"Wow, you can do that? It must hurt a lot for you to think, huh?" Squall mocked with a smirk at Seifer's growl.

"Fuck off. I can think just fine. I don't need your witty remarks, you know."

"Really? It looked like you were having trouble thinking," Squall shot back.

Seifer glared at him, not finding it funny in the least. "Princess."

Instantly Squall glared, smirk gone from his features. "Drop dead."

"Aw, you'd miss me if I did that."

"Like hell I would," Squall scoffed.

"It's obvious, you know?" Seifer smirked at him, gloating in his victory for winning this battle with Squall.

They heard a knock at their door, which Seifer was the one to answer it. He blinked. "Hey, guys."

"Yo, man," Zell nodded his head to them, and Seifer did the same.

"What's up? What brings you here?" Seifer asked before Squall said anything.

"Well," Zell started, a shit eating grin on his face. "I just thought you'd like to have some fun."

Seifer's eyes shot up at that, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" he decided to humor the shorter boy, but he did wonder what Zell had in mind.

He saw Zell reach in his shirt, as well as Irvine. "We got some vodka."

"You drink?" Seifer asked, genuinely intrigued by this. Hell, Zell didn't seem like the type of person to drink. Although, Irvine was a different story. Seifer pegged him to be a drinker, if even a little.

"Of course we do," Squall answered for them.

"Okayy. Well, how'd you manage to get it here without anyone noticing?"

Irvine grinned at him, showing perfect white teeth. "It was easy. We waited 'till everyone was in there rooms."

"Does it really matter? All that should matter is that we got it here." Zell looked at Seifer, "I assume you drink as well?"

Seifer grinned at them and nodded. "I sure do. It's something I do, regularly."

Squall snorted, he should've figured. "Alright, get it here then." Squall led them into their room, shutting the door softly behind them.

Seifer went to get some glasses from their kitchen. He came back out and sat down the cups in front of them. Zell poured their drinks after taking the cap off the alcohol. "Wait, what if someone comes in?"

"You worry too much. No one will come in Seifer," Zell told him,

"I do not worry too much." Seifer picked up his cup and took a drink of it, a content look on his face. "Man, it's been a while since I had this."

"I know, right? It's good, though, isn't it?" Irvine said in a dreamy voice. He, too, picked up his cup and downed a drink of it.

"Aren't you gonna have some, princess?" Squall scowled, taking a drink as well.

After a while they started feeling quite drunk. "Mm, th's stuff's the best," Seifer slurred his words.

"I k-know," Zell hiccuped.

"H-hey, guys?" Irvine called out to them. "What's say we play a game of truth or dare?"

They all looked at him curiously. "What? I thougt'd be a great game to play."

"Okay!" Zell cheered. They all gave him looks. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever," Squall shrugged, as if he didn't care either way.

"I-ll go, um, first," Zell raised his hand. They all just shrugged. "Okay. Irvine, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

"Sweet. I dare you to, um... drink a full shot of this," Zell handed him the vodka. "In a bigger cup."

"Suure." He got up and poured himself a glass of it. He put the drink in two glasses at one time, not feeling like getting another one. He held them both up to his lips, downing them almost immediately. He had not problems doing so, no matter how strong it was, though it did make him make a face afterward. Though, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was used to drinking. He looked around the room, a grin plastered on his face.

"Um, okay," Seifer cleared his throat. "T-that was entertaining to watch."

"Y-yup!" Irivne clapped his hands together. "Oh! I got one. Zell. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Zel said, excitedly.

"Alrighty then. I dare you to kiss Seifer." Zell spit out his drink at what Irvine dared him to do. He can't do that.

"I-I can't do that." Zell could feel a blush on his cheeks, but was unsure if it was from the alcohol or the dare. Maybe a mixture of both.

Squall's eyes went wide. Why would he dare him to do that? Isn't that a little extreme? For that matter, why did Squall even care?

Seifer, who was taking a drink, coughed. Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "What?" It wasn't like he minded all that much, after all it was just a game. He shot a quick glance at Squall, who looked as stunned as he was. And maybe something else? Seifer couldn't read the brunet's expressions that well. So he could only guess. Seifer looked over at Zell and saw his face was flushed, but that could have been the alcohol.

"Come on. Don't be shy, Zell," Irvine teased his friend. In his drunken state he managed to glare at his friend/crush. Damn, Irvine.

"I am not shy!" Zell flushed even more. He looked to Seifer and smiled slightly. "S-shall we get to it then?"

Seifer nodded, seeing no other option. He watched as Zell leaned forward. He leaned the rest of the way, connecting his lips to Zell's. It wasn't as if he never kissed a guy before, 'cause he has. So, he was kind used to it. He had also kissed girls before, but that was when he decided he liked kissing guys more. Seifer felt Zell's tongue probing his mouth, asking for admittance. Seifer let him willingly. This kiss did feel good, he wouldn't deny that.

Squall watched on, feeling his blood boil for some unknown reason. Why was he reacting this way? It was just a game, just a kiss. There was no reason to react like this. It wasn't like Seifer was his, or that he wanted Seifer for that matter.

Irvine was also feeling something when he watched Zell kiss Seifer. Irvine was now regretting making that dare. He could see Zell getting into it, along with Seifer.

They pulled apart, breathing irregularly. They looked at each other and smiled for a moment, then resumed the game. Seifer looked at Squall and smirked. It looked like the brunet got jealous. Or maybe that was just him.

Squall, seeing Seifer was looking at him, turned away, frowning.

"S'matter, Squall?" Seifer slurred, grinning.

"Nothing," Squall muttered under his breath, refusing to say anything more to him.

"O-okay." Zell took a deep breath, shaking off the kiss. "Seifer, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Seifer said.

"Squall's looking a little lonely over there. I dare you to kiss him."

Squall's mouth hung open, while Seifer's grin just got bigger. "There's no way I'm kissing that bastard."

"Aw, afraid you might like it?" Seifer joked.

"Like hell I'm afraid."

"Well then, come on." He scooted closer to the cold boy, looking innocent.

"Yeah, Squall. It's you dare, you have to do it." Irvine piped in.

"Fine." Squall caved, seeing no way out of this. It's wasn't like he wanted to kiss this arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical bastard. This was just for the dare; nothin' more. Squall tried to assure himself.

Seifer leaned over him and captured his lips, making Squall gasp at the unexpected feeling rising in his stomach. Sure, he had his fair share of kissed before, but none compared to Seifer's kiss just now. He would admit, Seifer's a damn good kisser. But, it still meant nothing to them; it was just a game. He could feel Seifer's tongue asking for entrance, and Squall hesitated before he let him in. Seifer smiled into the kiss.

"Wow, okay, time's up, boys," Zell called.

The two boys broke apart, staring at one another for a few minutes. They quickly looked away, focusing on the game at hand. Neither one wanted to speak. Neither would admit that they enjoyed the kiss. They were too stubborn for that.

"Hot damn," Irvine whistled. "That was some kiss, guys."

They flushed but refused to acknowledge anything about the kiss that took place a few seconds ago. "Whatever," Squall shrugged, taking another drink like nothing ever happened. Like the kiss never even happened. Seifer didn't know why, but it bothered him.

"Okay. Now it's my turn." Seifer looked at Squall and smirked. "Princess. Truth or Dare?"

Squall growled at the nickname, feeling the urge to kick his ass. "Dare." Wow, were they all picking dares or what?"

Seifer smiled, evilly. "Hmm. I dare you to... strip and run around campus naked."

Squall spit out his drink, looking to Seifer in shock. "Y-you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious, Squally-boy. And you have to do it, too."

Squall glowered at him, but being one to not back down from a dare, started stripping.

"Whoa! You're really going through with this?" Irvine asked, amazed Squall would do this.

"Hn." Squall got his clothes off, then stood nude. Seifer eyes bulged out and he quickly looked away. Squall walked out the door.

"I can't believe he's actually doing it," Seifer was in awe that Squall would do that. Though, he had to admit it was fun watching him leave.

"O-oh. Squally doesn't back down from challenges," Zell stated to him.

"Is that right?"

"Yep. He was never one to back down. He takes whatever's thrown his way. He's got guts."

Seifer chuckled, "I'll say."

"So... what was it like kissing Squall?" Irvine suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Seifer blinked. "I-it was alright. I guess."

"You liked it? Don't deny it."

"I ain't denying anything." Seifer admitted.

"Aw, Seifey likes Squall," Zell laughed.

Seifer eye twitched at the nickname. "Don't call me that. And I do not."

"Liar."

Ten minutes passed and Squall walked back into the room. "Ah, you did it." Irvine said.

"Yes," was all Squall answered with.

"How did it go?" Seifer questioned.

"Hn. I was being chased by someone. Other than that, it was alright."

"Chased, by who?"

"Xu, I think."

"Oh shit. She saw you?"

"Hn. I don't think so. She saw somebody, but I don't think she knew it was me." Squall got his clothes on, sitting back in his original spot. He got a drink.

"Man, I wonder if she thought it was you," Irvine pondered that.

There was a sudden knock on their door, making their eyes wide. "Fuck. We need to get rid of this, and fast!" Irvine urged.

They quickly hid the vodka under the table, and out of view. By now they have sobered a little. Seifer answered the door. He backed away and she came in. "Hello, boys."

"Hi, Xu," they all replied together.

"So, what you are you three doing?"

"Nothing," Seifer answered. "Just hanging out."

"Uh huh." She gave them none believing looks. "I could of sworn I saw Squall out there. He was naked."

"Do I look naked to you?" Squall inquired, sitting back.

"Hm, no. But, the person looked like you." Xu told him, sending him a look.

"Do you have proof? If not, then why are you here?"

"Squall, I am in charge here. You will speak to me with respect," she scolded.

Squall bit his tongue, not wanting to sat anything else. Less he get in trouble. So, he just nodded.

"What are you boys doing here anyway? Isn't it passed curfew?"

"Well, we just wanted to hang out. Are we in trouble," asked Zell, giving her puppy eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "I suppose I could let you get away with it this time. Just make sure it doesn't happen often. Alright?"

They quickly nodded and gave her a "thanks."

"Well, that is all. Just keep it quiet in here. I will give you one more hour, then I expect you tow to be in your room. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Irvine nodded.

"Good." With that she left.

They all let out a sigh. "Dam, that was close. I didn't expect her to be out there now." Zell looked around them all.

"Yeah. Well, luckily Squall got away before she saw him. I am surprised though, she usually is good with spotting liars."

"I'm not doing it again," Squall said, firmly. Like hell he's get caught. He got lucky this time. Next time he might not be so lucky.

"Fine, fine." Seifer waved his hand. "You won't have to. Sorry."

Squall shrugged the apology off.

"I'm getting tired," Irvine yawned.

"Yeah, we've been here for a while now."

"If ya'll want to go, you can. Hell, I'm getting' pretty worn out myself." Seifer stood up and stretched his muscles. Squall glanced at him, watching as Seifer's muscled flexed under his clothes.

"Right. Come on, Irvine." Zell grabbed his hand a dragged him up. He stumbled a little.

"Well, guys, this has been fun. I think well go now. See ya tomorrow." Zell waved.

"Yeah, see ya later." Seifer waved to them. He watched as they left. "Well. I'm going to bed."

"Whatever," Squall grunted.

Seifer looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He figured Squall didn't want to talk either.

Squall laid in bed. "Ah!" He jumped up, seeing his sheet was short sheeted. He hadn't bothered looking, so he didn't see that one coming. He heard Seifer chuckled. "Bastard."

He threw a pillow at him. Seifer threw it back. "Go to sleep, princess." Seifer closed his eyes.

Squall undid his sheets and did the same, Seifer was on his mind, though he hadn't a clue why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my next chapter. I thought It'd be nice for them to play a little game together. I hope you like it! Took me hours to write. Please Review! :) and thanks ****LionHeart-Hyperion**** for your ideas. More are welcome if you have them. Thanks for your review as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. I might add lemons later. O/C's (Drinking in this chapter.)

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

**Fun In Boarding School**

**Chapter 6**

They were on the school roof having lunch. Seifer had bought a can of soda. He had a headache. Dammit, he must have drank too much last night. His head was pounding when he woke up. He figured Squall was the same considering how much he drank last night. Shit, why'd he drink so much? He got some aspirin out and popped some in his mouth.

He hadn't opened his drink yet. So, he wasn't expecting what happened when he opened it. As soon as he opened it, the soda squirted out uncontrollably, splashing Seifer in his face and on his clothes. He heard Squall chuckled beside him. That asshole. Seifer sent him a glare and stood up.

"What's the matter, Seifer? You look all wet."

"You fuckin' ass," Seifer snarled. "I ought to kick your as for that."

"Tch, like you could." Seifer heatedly glared at the smug look on the boys face.

Zell and Irvine were laughing as well, finding it funny.

"You'll pay for that."

Seifer stomped off to go change his clothes and wash up. "Squall. Why did you do that?" Zell asked.

"I felt like it," he shrugged. He smirked at the look on Seifer's face. Yes, he believed Seifer deserved that. For being the bastard his is. And it was fun watching his face he it happened. Squall smirked.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd day you have the hots for him, Squall," Irvine commented, offhandedly.

Squall growled, all traces of a smirk gone. He slowly turned to Irvine, "I do not like that bastard. And I never will."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Squall confirmed with a nod, but inside he was questioning himself. He didn't; couldn't like that arrogant asshole. There was just no way that would happen. Though, he let his mind slowly drift back to last night, and the kiss he and Seifer shared. He hadn't any idea as to why he would still be thinking about it. It was just a kiss. That was all it was. Nothing more. Then... why does he keep thinking about it? He didn't want to think about it. The kiss itself was good though, that Squall would admit, at least to himself.

Never before had he let a kiss do this to him. He had never been wrapped up in a kiss before. So, why was he now? It didn't make sense to the moody teenager. He was not one for crushes, that he knew. He just thought he'd let it go, make it go away.

"Yo, Squall. Are you in there?" An amused looking Zell broke him from his unwanted thoughts.

He smacked Zell's hand away from his face, where he was waving it. "Stop that. I'm fine."

"Oh, thinkin' about Seifer, eh?"

"NO! Why the hell would I?" Squall flared, hating the fact he was right.

"Sure your not." Zell grinned, liking to rile his friend up. He could see Squall staring at him at times. Zell may play stupid, but he's smarted than they realize.

"Okay. Quit teasing him," Irvine cut in before a fight started. He seen Squall's eyes glaring, so he knew it was time to shut up.

"Oh, fine."

"I'm gonna go," Squall mumbled more to himself than to his friends. Though, they still heard him.

"Alright."

Squall got up and threw his food away, heading inside afterward. He didn't want to be around them right now, not with Zell's constant teasing him about Seifer. He was glaring at everything in his path as he wandered through the halls. Squall inwardly sighed. This was ridiculous. Why was he even thinking about Seifer? There was no reason to. That kiss meant nothing to him, and he's pretty sure it meant nothing to the other boy. So, Squall was quite sure why he was getting all worked up over nothing. It didn't make sense.

Squall decided to go to his locker; he needed something anyway. Without further thought, Squall made his way over to his locker. It was on the second floor. He rubbed his temples, warding off a headache he could feel coming. Well, part of that was from his drinking last night, but it was coming back because of his friends. Squall had made it to his locker and started to put in the combination for it.

As soon as he opened it; he almost fell over in shock. There, in front of him, were words that said princess, and it had pink in there as well. Squall shut his mouth, swearing to kill the blond for this, knowing it was his doing.

'Wow, Squall," a boy snickered. "I never knew you were such a princess."

"Shut the fuck up!" Squall snarled at him and slammed his locker, forgetting why he went there in the first place.

"Aw, I think it suits you. You do act like a girl."

Squall growled, holding himself back from killing this idiot. He would not get into trouble. He kept repeating that in his mind.

"What, no come back?" he mocked.

"I said shut. Up." Squall said, lowly, coldly.

"So, who did it?"

"None of your fucking business," Squall snapped, beyond aggravated with this retard.

"Hm, was it, Seifer?"

"Do you want to die that badly?" Squall wondered, thinking this dip shit couldn't possibly have a brain, or he wouldn't still be here.

The guys eyes went wide. "U-uh, well, no. But, it does suit you."

Squall opened his mouth to make a cutting remark, but someone coming stopped him from doing so. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes." With that Squall turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"You fuckin' bastard!" Squall yelled in rage at the blond upon coming in his room that evening.<p>

Seifer flinched at the tone. "What?"

"Don't play stupid. I know it was you," Squall hissed, dangerously.

"Me? I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Seifer gave him his most innocent look, but Squall wasn't buying it.

"THIS!" Squall shoved a piece of pink paper in Seifer's face.

"Oh, that."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I'm innocent."

Squall slapped him.

"Oww!" Seifer rubbed his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"I should do more to you."

"But you won't."

"No? What makes you so sure?" Squall's eyebrows raised questionably.

"I just know," Seifer grinned despite just getting slapped.

"I don't know how many time I gotta say this, but I am NOT a princess." Squall glared at him full force.

"Okay," Seifer said, but smirked. "But you are." Seifer moved away from Squall's hit. "Calm down. See, this is why I call you that."

Squall felt his eye twitch.

"You're cute when you're angry," Seifer said absentmindedly.

Squall faltered. Had Seifer just called him cute? Or was he just hearing things? He was not cute, dammit! "W-what?"

Seifer smirked at him, moving closer. "I said you're cute."

"Why the hell would you say that?" Squall blushed but glared.

"Cause you are." Seifer moved a little more closer, backing Squall into the wall.

"What the hell are you-" Squall words caught in his throat as Seifer leaned closer to him. "Get away from me."

Seifer simply smirked. "Now, you don't really want that. I know that kiss we had affected you."

"The hell it did. I don't like you." Squall pushed at his chest. Seifer didn't budge. "Did you drink?"

Seifer blinked. "Where would I get alcohol Squall?" Though, he did have a little stashed away. He had forgotten about until he went looking for some clothes to put on. So what? He had a few drinks. It wasn't a crime. "Squall," Seifer whispered in his ear.

Squall lightly shivered, but didn't relinquish his glare.

Then Seifer did something Squall wouldn't have seen coming from a mile away, he kissed him. Squall's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but give into the feeling of Seifer's lips on his own. Seifer tongue sought entrance to Squall's mouth. He felt Seifer's leg go in between his own and he tensed, coming back to himself. He pushed Seifer harder. Seifer blinked, realizing what he'd just done. "Shit, I'm sorry, Squall."

Squall removed himself from the wall. "It's fine."

"No. Not, it's not. God, I'm sorry. I don't what came over me." Seifer did look genuinely sorry for his actions.

"I think it's best if I sleep somewhere else tonight." Squall made to leave.

"Wait. You don't have to do that, Squall."

"No, I think I should." Squall bit his lip. He left before anymore could be said.

Seifer sunk onto his bed and put his face in his hands. What the hell had he just done? Fuck! He had let his attraction to Squall get the better of him and he put the moves on him. He couldn't help but feel like he screwed everything up. He really didn't mean to do that. Shit, why'd he have to drink? Now Squall was going to avoid him, though he couldn't blame him.

He knew he was attracted to Squall, he just wished he hadn't done that. Though, he doubted Squall held a similar attraction to him. It was hard to tell with the brunet. He hoped Squall doesn't avoid him, though he knew he just might after what he done.

* * *

><p>Squall went to Zell and Irvine's room. He was uncomfortable staying in their room after what Seifer had done to him. Squall's head was swarming around with all kinds of questions on why Seifer would kiss him like that. All he knew was, he had to leave.<p>

"Squall?"

"Zell, can I come in?"

"Sure," Zell said, motioning for him to come inside. "What's up?"

"Seifer." That was one simple word.

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I stay here for the night?"

Oh my, Seifer must have something bad for Squall to want to stay there."Of course. I want you to tell me what he did though."

Squall sighed and gritted his teeth. "He kissed me."

"Oh," was all Zell said. "Why did you run away?"

"I didn't run away," Squall protested with a fierce glare. He was not a coward. "I'm just-"

"Afraid?" Zell supplied, earning him a growl.

"No, I was not afraid. It's none of your business." Squall went over to the couch and sat down.

"Squall-"

"Let's just forget about it," Squall interrupted him. He was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Alright," Zell sighed. Knowing he couldn't get anymore out of his friend, he dropped it.

"I see Irvine's sleeping," Squall observed, taking note of a tall man in bed sleeping.

"Yeah, he conked out earlier than usual."

"Hn."

"Well, I guess I'll head there too. Good night, Squall."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Seifer woke up early, still seeing no Squall. God, he felt bad for what he did to Squall last night. He briefly wondered if Squall would forgive him. It's not like he meant to do it, his attraction ruled over his senses and he acted on his desire. Hell, it had only been a month, and he was very much attracted to the brunet. He didn't understand it. He didn't think Squall liked him, though. Seifer was ashamed of his actions.<p>

Never before had this happened. He had never let his desire overtake him like it did last night. It was stunning to Seifer. Although, Seifer couldn't say he ever felt such a strong attraction to another person before. No, they were merely infatuations. It was more than that with Squall though. Dammit, he hadn't expected to fall for somebody while he was here. Fall? Had he actually fallen for him? He's never felt like this before. He hoped he didn't ruin what friendship they had goin'.

How could he let this happen? He don't fall for people. That wasn't him. He had never loved anyone before. But he'd think he would know the feeling if he had. Seifer sighed and got up. After he was done in the bathroom he heard a knock at his door. He went to answer it.

"Seifer, what did you do?" Zell growled at him.

"I didn't do anything," Seifer defended himself.

"Oh? That's why Squall came over to our room right?"

Seifer winced at this.

"He said you kiss him. He wouldn't say anymore, though." Zell gave Seifer a piercing look.

"Look, this is between me and Squall. This has nothing to do with you," Seifer firmly said.

"When it involves my friends it does."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know!" Seifer bursts out, clutching at his hair. "I-I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out." Zell stared at him. "If you hurt him I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not gonna hurt him. And as if you could," Seifer scoffed. "Look, I'm just confused. I know I'm attracted to him."

"Do you like him?"

"What's with the twenty questions? Shouldn't I be talking to Squall about this?"

"I don't know. I think he's upset."

"I don't blame him," Seifer sighed. "I'd be upset too."

"Hm, you better do something." Zell turned away to leave the room.

"I know."

Zell walked off.

* * *

><p>Squall was trying to avoid Seifer. He honestly didn't know what to do. What Seifer had done startled him. He really didn't think Seifer liked him that way. Squall wasn't too sure of his own feelings at this point. But, he couldn't help but feel like Seifer was playing a joke on him. You know, messing around with him just for laughs. It was stupid to think that, but he just couldn't help it. What if Seifer was laughing at him for this?<p>

There was no way Seifer liked him like that. Squall didn't know what to say to the blond so he had kept his distance from him. Though, from the look in Seifer's eyes, Squall knew he was probably feeling bad about what he had done. The kiss was so sudden, though it left Squall feeling breathless. He had enjoyed the kiss. He hated being played around with like this. Squall scowled.

"Squall, you alright?" Irvine asked as they got ready for class.

"I'm fine," Squall dismissed his concern, feeling no need for it.

Seifer walked into the room, immediately spotting Squall, who looked away from him. So, Squall was still mad at him. He couldn't be angry for Squall's cold shoulder. Seifer went to his seat. "Squall?"

Squall sent him a glare. "What?"

"Squall, look, I'm-" The teacher came in starting class. Seifer wasn't able to finish his sentence. Squall had already turned around in his seat, facing front. Seifer sighed ans sat back. He waited for class to be over, but he made sure to pay attention, no matter what was on his mind right now.

Finally class was over and Squall had left. "Fuck," Seifer cursed. How can he apologize to him if he keeps running off like that? Dammit, he wasn't making this easy for him. Seifer left the classroom.

Squall wondered the halls. He didn't feel like going to his room yet.

Later he was in his room working on some work for a class he had. Seifer walked in and sat on his bed. "Are you mad at me?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Squall distractedly.

"Well, you haven't talked to me for two days now," Seifer pointed out.

Squall sighed. He honestly didn't know anymore. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

Seifer looked hurt by this, but he tried his best to hide his feelings. "If that's what you want, then sure."

Squall eyed him for a moment. He didn't like Seifer's tone just now. There was something in it he couldn't quite place. There was also a look in Seifer's eyes that he couldn't read. "Yes."

Seifer nodded to him, not trusting his voice. "Okay then." He was glad his voice came out even when he finally spoke. He didn't want to give anything he was feeling away. He couldn't believe Squall just wanted to forget it; like it meant nothing to him. It meant something to Seifer. Like hell he'd admit that though. He was too stubborn.

"Good, then it's settled. We pretend it didn't happen." Squall wouldn't look at Seifer when he said this, knowing he'd have that hurt look on his face. Though, Squall wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"Sure."

They went to bed in silence that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter up. This story is coming along good. I like writing it. Please Review! :) I hope I did good. I am working hard on this. :) No Flamers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. A little masturbation it this chapter.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer, LionHeart-Hyperion. Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks went by, and neither Squall nor Seifer had spoken to one another very often. Sure, they talked, but it wasn't ever for very long. It would seem Squall still doesn't trust him. Not that he could necessarily blame him though, he had every right to be cautious. Ever since Seifer got to this boarding school, he and Squall haven't been on the best of terms. One would think they absolutely hated one another, and that may look like it. After all, he and Seifer hadn't really gotten along that well since he had been here.

Seifer did feel guilty for what he had done. Okay, he didn't really feel bad for kissing him. It was how he kissed him that made him feel guilty. Of course Squall would be weary of him. If anything Squall probably thinks he's messing with him. He's not, though. He didn't know what it was about the brunet, but he can say he likes him. He would admit that when this first started he was messing with Squall a bit. Things have changed. He wasn't messing around with him when he kissed him that night. Though, he highly doubts Squall would believe him either way.

He just wished they would talk about it, but Squall hadn't wanted to.

And if his father found out what he has been up to here in boarding school, he was sure his father would pull him out. His father hated the idea of him being gay. He wouldn't stand for it, and Seifer knew this. No, he wanted Seifer to be a good boy and settle down with a nice girl. Seifer didn't want that; he never wanted that. He felt no appeal to do that. It was best that his father didn't know what was going on. His father was very strict, so it was hard to date, which is one of the reasons he never brought anyone home.

Truth is, he very much enjoyed it here. How could he not? He never thought he would have fun in boarding school. He could imagine the disgust on his father's face if he found out what he had been up to as of late. Seifer shuddered a little.

"Hey, man. Are you okay?"

Seifer turned to the voice, who was a male. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Zell tilted his head slightly. "Have you and Squall talked lately?"

Seifer shook his head no and sighed. "He doesn't wanna talk about it." Seifer shrugged, deciding to walked off.

"Seifer?" Zell called out to him. He stopped but didn't turn around. He waited patiently for Zell to speak. "You guys should really talk. This has got to stop."

"I know. What can I do, though? He doesn't want to talk to me," Seifer reminded him with a frown adorning his face.

"Look, you don't know Squall like I do. Sure, he can come off as cold." Seifer scoffed at that. "But, he's really a good person."

"Yeah," was all Seifer could say to that. "I can't."

"What? You can't, what?"

"I just want to forget it." With that he walked off, leaving behind a stunned Zell.

Seifer honestly had no clue what to do anymore. Sure, he liked Squall, and he wouldn't mind getting to know him better. But, his father would have a different say in it. He didn't know how long he would be staying here. It's not like he can start something, 'cause he just might leave. Plus, he's not even sure how Squall feels about him. For all he knows. Squall just might hate him or something. Though, knowing the brunet, that wouldn't surprise him.

He felt Squall respond to his kiss though, so that had to mean something... right? Then why did Squall want to pretend it never happened? Maybe it was for the best.

Zell and Irvine felt worried for him and Squall. They had been trying to get them to talk, seeing as they could see the tension between the two. He really didn't like other people interfering with his business. He had never liked that. He was a closed person. He kept lots of shit to himself. So, it was hard talking to Zell and Irvine about this, even though they were Squall and his friends. He had always had trouble letting people in.

Seifer thought he was thinking too much about everything, and he desperately needed a break from it. Seifer was beginning to think that it would have been better if he had never come here. Seifer never had been good at relationships either. Though, it had hurt when Squall said he wanted to act like it never happened. Like hell he'd admit that though. He didn't know why Squall had to act so cold to him.

Seifer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He entered their shared room, and found there was no Squall in there yet. Seifer wondered where he could be. It was best to not dwell on it, and just wait 'till Squall comes back. He needed to take a shower. With that thought in mind, Seifer went to the closet and tried to open it, but found he couldn't. Furrowing his brows, Seifer pulled harder on the knob. Still nothing.

"What the fuck?" Seifer looked closer and found that his closet was bolted shut. He sighed. He knew Squall did this. Seifer smiled. Well, it looks like things are back to normal. Seifer did find relief in that. "How the hell am I suppose to get in here now?"

He shook his head and decided to find something to take them out with. Squall's a sneaky asshole. And good, too. Ah, he decided to try and get them out later. He still had some clothes in his drawer. Had had to think of a way to get Squall back now.

Later Squall came in his room, and found Seifer sitting on his bed, facing him as he walked in. The two boys just stared at each other for a long moment, not knowing what to say to the other. Wow, guess it left their situation awkward. "Hi, Squall." Seifer smiled a charming smile.

"Hey," Squall said softly. He walked over to his bed and pulled out his laptop. He sat on his bed and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. Squall looked it over, and Seifer smirked. Squall opened the the back of it and found it had no battery. "What the hell did you do to my battery?"

"Why, I didn't do anything to it." Seifer gave his best innocent look, but Squall wasn't stupid.

"Don't lie to me," Squall snapped. "Give it back."

"Hm, what will you give me if I tell you?"

"Hn. How about I won't kick your ass if you tell me where it is?" Squall suggested with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Seifer gulped but wasn't easily frightened by him. He was use to Squall's cold voice. "Sorry. I don't know where it is."

"Tell me where the fuck it is, Seifer," Squall demanded. He got up and stalked over to Seifer. He gripped his shirt.

"Or what?" taunted Seifer with a smirk.

Squall glared and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Seifer winced. "Now."

"Nope." Squall twisted more, and Seifer cried out. "Okay! Damn. Just let go."

Squall smirked and let go. Seifer huffed. "Anyway, it was payback for bolting my closet shut."

"Seifer," Squall growled impatiently.

"Fine, Princess. It's under my bed." Squall got it and returned to his bed. Seifer was silent for a bit. "So, where have you been all day?"

"Nowhere."

"Aw, tell me."

"It's none of your business," Squall said in a cold tone.

Seifer sighed. It was no use talking to him.

A little while later Squall went to take his own shower. Seifer laid back on his bed with a heavy sigh. Seems Squall is still upset.

About thirty minutes later Squall came out of the bathroom, hair all wet. Seifer thought Squall looked sexy like that. He didn't have a shirt on, so Seifer was able to see Squall's body. And, fuck if Seifer cock didn't stir when he saw the lithe brunet in front of him. Was it getting hot in here? Or was it just him? He watched as Squall got into his bed and turned off the lights. Squall was asleep in a matter of a few minutes. He must have been tired.

Seifer also laid down, but was finding it hard to go to sleep with his big problem down there. Dammit. Squall just had to do that. Didn't Squall know what he did to the tall blond? No, he didn't. Seifer bit his lip, trying to will away his problem. It wasn't going anywhere. He just imagined Squall's toned chest and nice body. How it would feel to be touched by him. How it would feel to touch him. Shit. This wasn't helping his erection any.

Seifer groaned softly as his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. Just imaging Squall in those tight leather pants. He had such a nice ass, too. Seifer hissed quietly as he stroked faster. Fuck. These images of Squall are driving him crazy. "Squall," Seifer whispered. Squall stirred; Seifer stilled his movements.

Seifer continued his motions after he was sure Squall was still asleep. "Mm." Seifer moaned out. He was breathing hard, and getting closer with each stroke. Seifer bucked into his hand and cried out. "Fuck, Squall," as he came into his hand. Unfortunately it was a little too loud.

"Seifer?" Squall said in a groggy voice.

Seifer, who was still breathing hard, had wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Squall asked.

"I-I'm fine, Squall." Seifer made sure to keep his voice even when he spoke so he wouldn't give anything away. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Seifer mentally cursed himself for waking Squall up.

"Okay." Squall went back to sleep, and Seifer breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close. Shit. Seifer found a discarded shirt and wiped his hand off. He decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Squall had forgotten about last night, or just chose not to bring it up. Either way, Seifer was relieved. He needed to be more careful. What would Squall say if he found out Seifer jerked off to him? He'd probably be disgusted.<p>

"Hey," Irvine said as he took a spot next to the blond.

Seifer looked up and smiled at him. "Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, not much," he shrugged "What about you?"

The blond sighed. "Nothing... really."

"Where's Squall?"

"I wouldn't know." Seifer sighed. "He never tells me anything."

Irvine laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He never tells anyone anything."

Seifer was silent for a moment before he spoke. "How well do you know Squall?"

"Hm. Not that well. He never talks about himself," the tall brunet shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"No reason," Seifer said quickly. "Just wonderin'."

"I do know that he used to date before he came here, though. I know that much. Other than that I don't know much about him."

"Oh." Seifer went off in thought. "A girl... Or boy?"

"Hm, a girl I believe."

"Okay."

"You like him don't you?" Irvine said all knowingly.

"Whatever gave you that idea," the tall blond scoffed.

"It's pretty obvious."

Seifer just gave him a blank look.

"Zell told me you kissed him."

"Oh?" He made a reminder to kill Zell later. "And?"

Irvine, sensing Seifer's defense, held up his hands. "Nothing. I was just sayin.'"

Seifer grunted and crossed his arms over his built chest. "Not like it matters. He wants nothing to do with me."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well," Seifer began dryly. "Could be from how he told me he wanted to forget."

"Sup, guys." Zell voice came out from behind them.

Seifer was thankful for the intrusion. "Hey."

"What ya guys talkin' about?" questioned Zell as he sat down.

"Nadda," Seifer was the one to answer. "I gotta go. I'll catch ya later." He waved and left.

Seifer let out a sigh as he wandered the halls. He needed to rest. He wasn't feeling all that hot.

"Hey, pretty-boy," called a voice.

Seifer turned around. "Did you just call me a pretty-boy?"

"Yep." The guy grinned at him. "I'm Trevor."

"Seifer. And never call me that again," Seifer growled.

"Sorry!" the guy laughed and nodded. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just walking around."

"Would you like to get something to eat with me?" Trevor suddenly asked.

Seifer blinked a few times. "Wha-"

"I asked if you'd like to get something to eat with me? I mean, classes are over for the day. I have nothing to do. And I wanted to eat with you." He said this as if it was obvious.

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Seifer asked back.

"I wanted to ask you."

"I'm flattered," Seifer smirked. He saw a figure walk by and knew it was Squall. "I-"

"He can't. We already have plans," came Squall cold voice.

Trevor blinked and noticed Squall for the first time. "Excuse me?"

Seifer was shocked at what Squall just did. He had intentionally interrupted their conversation. He also didn't look to pleased. "I believe I asked the blond not you."

"Like I care," Squall snapped. "I said we already had plans." Squall had no idea where all this came from. He just acted on impulse. Seeing this guy talk to Seifer and ask him to eat. So, Squall acted without thinking.

Trevor glared and opened his mouth to speak, but Seifer beat him to it. "I'm sorry. We do have plans. Maybe some other time."

He sent Seifer a smile and nodded. "Sure." He walked off.

Seifer turned to Squall and smirked. "Plans, huh? And what might those be?"

"I don't have any idea," Squall sighed.

"What was that about?"

Squall shrugged. "I just thought you looked uncomfortable with him talking to you."

"Aw, how considerate of you, princess. I'm touched you care so much for me."

"Shut up, bastard. I do not." They began to walk.

"Uh huh. I know you do." He walked into their room after Squall.

"Like hell," Squall scoffed.

"Admit it. You were jealous."

"I was not!" Squall glared.

"Right. Sorry." Though Seifer didn't sound too sorry.

"I hate you."

"Yeeah. I'm not buying it. I know you like me."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a bastard?" Squall asked conversationally.

"All the time." Seifer laughed. "And you do."

Squall shook his head. It was no use. He seemed to be bragging about being a bastard.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a princess?"

"No. They like to live," Squall smirked. "Unlike a certain bastard blond who seems to want to die so badly."

Seifer laughed. "Oh! Come on. I think it suits you."

"Hn. You would. And stop calling me that. Dammit! Do I look like a fucking girl?" Squall demanded with a cold stare.

"W-well, not that you mention-OW!" Seifer rubbed his head and grimaced as he felt a little bump.

"That's what you get." Squall decided to help him up off the floor where he landed from his sudden hit.

"Couldn't you have hit not so hard? That hurt," Seifer whined.

"Oh, shut up," he rolled his eyes at Seifer. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"Like hell. I think I'm brain dead now."

"Hn, can't be brain dead with no brains." Squall smirked.

"Yeah—Hey!" Seifer glared at him.

Squall actually managed to laugh at Seifer's expense. And Seifer felt himself drawn to it. It was melodic. "Y-you can laugh?"

"Of course I can. I am human," Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well, you've never done it before," he smiled at Squall, who blushed but hid it well.

"Right. Well, I'm headed off to bed."

"Oh, okay then. Night... princess." Seifer laid down. He laughed when Squall growled.

"Bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it took me a while to write this chapter. I hope I did alright on it. This was fun to write though. I think it might get a little more interesting between these two next chapter. Please review. :) No flamers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer, **LionHeart-Hyperion.** Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 8**

They were sitting on the roof for lunch again, finding it nicer than sitting in the cafeteria. Seifer had got some pudding, a soda, and a pizza. Squall had peas, and he also had a can of soda as well. He had some chilli. They were sitting with their friends Zell and Irvine. Seifer kept glancing at Squall, fixated with his site. He was donned in his usual clothing, and Seifer loved the site he presented. Yeah, he'd admit it, at least to himself.

Squall was turned away from his, eating his food. Seifer grinned and watched as Squall took a get some of his food on his spoon. "What the hell?" Squall immediately jumped up, succeeding in dumping his food on the ground. Seifer laughed.

"Seifer! What the hell was that?"

"Oh nothing," Seifer nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, but the smirk was still there.

"You put a fucking worm in my food!" Squall yelled at him, fury clear in his features. Damn, Seifer though. He looks sex when he's pissed.

Seifer mocked gasped, looked offended. "I did no such thing."

Zell looked over and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh, Squall." Squall gave him a glare. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Why thank you," Seifer grinned at him, showing dazzling teeth.

Squall was looking all the more pissed. "You oh me food."

Seifer chuckled. Watching Squall's face was priceless. It was worth it in his opinion. He would do it again in a heartbeat. "Fine. Watching your expression just now was fuckin' priceless."

Squall growled in his throat, whacking Seifer on the back of the head, causing said blond to moan dramatically. "Fuck you, bastard."

"Is that a offer?"

"Like hell."

"Aw, princess. It wasn't so bad as it?"

Squall clenched his fists in an attempt to not strangle this asshole. His fingers were just itching to do just that, but he held himself back.

"Seifer," Irvine chuckled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, come on. It was fun!" Seifer protested with a wide grin. "And his face was funny." He shrugged at Irvine.

Squall huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the idiot man. "Now, buy me some more food."

"Fin, fine." They went off to do just that.

"Hm, they're getting along great, doncha think?" the short blond asked after they left.

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"I think he gets a rise outta messin' with him," Zell mused thoughtfully.

"It's pretty obvious," Irvine a agreed with a smile. "I knew there was an attraction between them."

"Yeah."

"Aw! Don't give me the cold shoulder." Seifer said as he and Squall made their return.

"Hn." Squall sat down, Seifer sitting beside him.

"That's not even a word," Seifer scoffed and sat back. "Hmph. You're no fun." Oh, how fun it was to rile the brunet up like this. He would never get tired of doing it. Hey, he thought that little worm prank was funny. He couldn't help it if the Ice princess had a stick up his ass.

"Hey, man," Zell directed his attention to Seifer, who looked at him questioningly. "Um, well, that guy over there is staring at you." Zell pointed to a guy across from them. Seifer hadn't bothered to notice anyone else up there. When did he get there? "Do you know him?"

"No, not really. I only know his name," he replied with a frown. It was eery how the guy kept looking at him like that. Squall's eyes had also followed his own over to the other boy.

"Why's he keep looking at you?" questioned Irvine with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hell if I know."

"Hey, Seifer," Trevor said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied back, awkwardly. He went back to eating his food, bluntly trying to ignore him. He didn't notice the glare Squall sent Trevor's way. Seifer finished his food and stood up, shooting a sparing glance at Trevor. "I'm gonna head off."

"Okay. We'll see ya later then," Zell waved to him. Seifer nodded and left. Trevor watched Seifer's ass as he walked away. He had to admit, Seifer did have a fine ass. He licked his lips. Squall, noticing this, glared harder. He just ignored Squall's glare and smirked at him instead, mouthing "Mine."

Squall balked and started wide eyes. Was this guy for real? Why should Squall care? It's not as though he likes Seifer. Though, he can't help the feeling of jealousy rising in him. Wait... jealous? Squall thought incredulously. There was no fuckin' way he was jealous over this idiot. He didn't want Seifer... right? Of course not, Squall tried to assure himself.

Neither Zell, nor Irvine had noticed the exchange between the two. Which was good, Squall thought with a mental sigh. He shot another heated glared towards Trevor, who didn't seem affected by it one bit. Squall shook his head. This was crazy. He didn't like anyone, led alone the arrogant blond boy.

Trevor noticed his inner turmoil and smirked. In turn, Squall scowled.

"Are you alright, Squall?" Zell asked, concerned for his friend.

"Fine," Squall sounded annoyed. "I'm gonna go." He got up and left, but not before shooting another glare Trevor's way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Squall," Seifer greeted him as he entered their room later that evening. Squall had walked around for a while trying to clear his thoughts. So he was just now getting back.<p>

"Hn," was Squall's usual response. "I'm gonna crash early."

"Uh, okay. Are you sure you're fine?" he asked with a worried frown. Squall was acting weirder than usual.

"Yeah," Squall lied down and closes his eyes. Seifer smiled softly at him and shook his head. Squall was something else entirely. It was a good something else, too. Squall had an affect on him, as Seifer recently discovered.

"Good night, Squall."

When morning came Squall had woken up before him. It was the weekend now and Squall decided to do some laundry. Seifer woke up sometime later with a groan."Hn. You're awake now?"

"Shut up," Seifer grumbled. "When did you get up?"

"A while ago."

"Hm." Seifer sat up and yawned. Squall was staring at a well built chest. Squall internally cursed himself for doing so. Dammit. He needed to pull himself together. He was losing it. He didn't like him. He didn't like him. Squall kept repeating that in his mind, hoping to assure himself. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Hn," Squall smirked. Seifer was too tired to care at the moment. Seifer went there to do just that. Squall decided to leave the room for a bit, save himself for when Seifer explodes on him for what he did.

Seifer came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, heading over to his dresser to get some clothes. He noticed Squall had left, but didn't question why. As soon as Seifer opened his drawer he sputtered for a good few minutes. In his draws were pink clothes. Oh, hell no. Seifer glared hard. Oh, princess was goin' down. The fuck did he do that for? "Dammit!"

He walked along the halls in a pink shirt, glaring at anyone who would laugh. "Wow, Seifer. Nice shirt you got there."

"Fuck off!" he snapped back, utterly humiliated.

"Oh, but you look so good in that pink shirt."

Seifer flipped him off and continued walking.

"Seifer?" an amused voice said.

"What?" He turned around. It was Trevor.

"Why are you wearing a pink shirt?" he asked.

"I though it would look good on me," Seifer said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "It was Squall's doing."

"Oh. Well, that explains it." Trevor laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I'm not laughing at you." He let his eyes wonder Seifer's body appreciatively.

Seifer eyed him for a moment then shrugged.

"I think you look good in it. If that helps."

"Thanks," he said cautiously. "I'm gonna go." He had a brunet to find.

Trevor grabbed his arm. "Wait. I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat? We were interrupted last time."

"Um," What was he supposed to say? "I'm in a pink shirt."

"So? Not like it matters."

"Okay," Seifer finally relented, seeing no way out of it. "Later?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He gazed at Seifer on last time with a smile and took off. Seifer shook his head. He wondered what that was all about. Why did he seem hell bent on eating with him? Seifer spotted Squall and scowled. "Leonhart!"

Squall stopped dead and turned around, nearly laughing at the pink shirt Seifer was wearing. "What?"

"You little prick. You messed with my clothes."

"I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about. It was purely accidental."

"Accidental my ass. You did it on purpose and you know it."

"Who? Me? I would never do something like that," Squall scoffed.

Seifer gritted his teeth. "I'll get you for this, princess."

"Can't wait." Squall sent a smirk at Seifer, who in turn glared at him.

"You know," Seifer started with a smirk. "I'm going out to eat later with... Trevor." Watching Squall's face was priceless.

"W-what?" Squall blinked. "You are?"

"Yep," he nodded, affirming what he said. Squall looked at the ground and glared.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," Squall said through gritted teeth.

Seifer looked Squall over and seen how Squall's facial expression change. He felt a little guilty about it.

"Whatever." Well, that was a way to put an end to a conversation.

"You're okay with it?"

"Hn. What you do is none of my business." Squall knew he was lying through his teeth. It did bother him. The thing is, he didn't know why. But, he sure as hell wasn't gonna say anything to Seifer. He knew the blond wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Squall." Seifer stepped closer to him. "I'm-"

Squall shrugged off his hand when Seifer placed it there, giving him a cold look. "I gotta go." He left a stunned Seifer to stare at his retreating back.

"What the hell was that?" Seifer asked himself when Squall disappeared. Squall didn't even like him, so why would he care? Although, from the signs Squall was showing, he'd say that wasn't completely true. Why was it so hard to get Squall to talk to him? Seifer walked off.

Squall was sitting on his bed, relaxing as Seifer got ready to go. Squall would not admit he wanted Seifer to stay here and not go with him. Squall turned away from him.

"You know, I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"Why should I care?"

"Hm," Seifer hummed. "I think you do."

"I do not."

"Uh huh." Seifer looked at him.

Squall faltered under Seifer's intense stare. "I don't." Squall sighed and stood up.

"I don't know why you have to be so stubborn."

"Says the guy who's just as stubborn," Squall shot back.

"Touche," Seifer smirked. "You just admitted you were stubborn."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Go away. You're annoying."

"I don't think you want me to."

"You don't know shi-" He stopped when Seifer moved closer.

"It's not even a date Squall."

"I-it's not?" Squall kicked himself for sounding like an idiot. He never stutters, and yet this was the second time he had done so in front of Seifer.

"No. He just asked me to eat," Seifer sent him a small smile.

"Oh," was all Squall said.

"Squall," Seifer breathed out, inching closer until they were an inch apart.

"What are you doing?" Squall backed away.

"Seeing something," Seifer muttered. He leaned in closer, making Squall tense. He wasted a second before he crashed his lips to Squall's. Squall gasped. He let himself be drawn into the blissful kiss, before his mind came back and shoved at Seifer's chest.

"What the fuck!" Squall stared wide eyed at the blond.

Seifer was standing there just staring at him, frowning. "Squall, I-"

"No! Why did kiss me?" Squall demanded, eyes cold.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was I wouldn't be asking, bastard," Squall spat.

Seifer flinched at the tone but didn't back down. He didn't feel regret kissing Squall, not at all. He quite enjoyed it. "Well?" Squall probed him with a heated glare.

"I like you," Seifer stated simply.

"Huh?" Squall was in a state of pure shock. "You like me?"

"Yes."

Squall vigorously shook his head. "No." Squall backed up further. "No, you don't."

"Squall, why would I lie?"

Squall came back to himself. "I can't."

"What's does that mean?" Seifer asked, very curious now.

"I don't like you." Squall said, though he didn't believe the words as they came out of his own mouth.

"You're tell me you felt nothing from that kiss?" Seifer questioned, angrily. He was angry Squall was saying this to him.

Squall saw the hurt in Seifer's eyes, and regretted what he said next. "Yes. That's what I'm saying." Squall wasn't sure why Seifer's hurt bothered him so much, but it did.

"Really? You mean it meant nothing to you?" Seifer knew he felt something from the kiss, he wouldn't deny that.

"No." Squall bit his lip and shook his head, frowning. Why was he doing this? Why did Seifer have to kiss him again? None of this made sense.

Seifer started at him hard for a few moments. "You mean that?" Seifer felt his heart breaking. This was why he didn't do serious relationships. He would always get hurt. But, he risked that in hopes it would have been different.

Squall nodded, ashamed he was lying to himself; lying to Seifer. "Yes," he said quietly. Squall's heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"Fine," Seifer said with a frown. "It meant something to me though." Seifer mumbled under his breath but Squall still heard it. Squall pretended he didn't hear what he said. "I have to go." Seifer left quickly so Squall wouldn't see the hurt on his face.

Squall stared at the closed door for a few moments. What had he done? Squall felt bad about what he said. Squall decided to lay down on his bed; think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter. I tried hard with this one. Please review. No flames. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. OOC'ness

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer,** LionHeart-Hyperion. **Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 9**

It had been two weeks since Seifer and Squall have so much as spoken. They had been avoiding each other since their second kiss, which Squall tried to convince himself was just an accident and it meant nothing. Well, more like Squall was trying to avoid him. Seifer was hurt by this, but hadn't said anything on the matter. Though, it was hard considering they shared the same room. Seifer had wanted to bring it up many times, but never did.

"Seifer?"

Seifer sighed and turned to face the voice that had spoken. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Squall?" Zell asked with a slight frown on his face. Squall had been acting weird and he wanted to know why. He figured it had something to do with Seifer.

"Nothing at all," was his curt reply. He didn't really wanted to talk about it.

"Don't give me that. You've been avoiding each other. It's plainly obvious Seifer."

"Look, Zell. I don't really feel like discussing it with you, or anyone for that matter. Just drop it," Seifer said as he looked at him with firm eyes.

"You guys are my friends. I just wanna know what's going on."

"We're fine," he snapped, losing his patients. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Zell glared at him. "When it concerns my friends it does."

"There's nothing to talk about. Alright? End of discussion." He walked off, leaving a fuming Zell behind. Whatever happened had Seifer upset. Even Zell could see that. Seifer wasn't his usual, normal, cocky self. He watched as Seifer walked off, wondering what went down with them.

Seifer wondered back to his room. Feeling tired. He spotted Squall, who didn't seem to acknowledge him. Seifer frowned. "Squall."

"Seifer," Squall greeted back, voice monotone.

Seifer sighed and shook his head. He saw Squall was working on something for one of his classes.

A few hours later, Seifer was getting ready to go out. He had been doing so for the past two weeks. Squall grew curious. "Where are you going?"

Seifer looked at him. "I'm going out with Trevor." Squall felt his heart stop. "He asked me again and I said I would. He's a nice guy."

"Hn," Squall frowned, not liking Seifer going out with someone else. "Is that what you keep doing; going out with him?" Squall refused to say his name.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't know why, though. But he's nice."

"Do you like him?" Squall suddenly blurted out without thinking. He instantly shut his mouth, looking away.

Seifer gave him a long look and shrugged. "I guess so. Why?"

Squall shook his head. "No reason."

"Sure." Seifer didn't look like be believed him.

"What?" Squall looked at Seifer, seeing the look the blond was giving him.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." Seifer tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wanted Squall to say something, anything. But, Squall being as stubborn as he was, didn't look like he was going to. He turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," Squall called. He closed his mouth. What was he supposed to say?

"Yes?"

"N-nothing." Squall looked down at his hands, feeling terrible. He just wanted to tell Seifer to stay here with him and not go out, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Okayy." Seifer left after that.

* * *

><p>All Seifer could think about on his outing was Squall. He couldn't seem to get the brunet off of his mind. He just wanted to stay with Squall. He wanted Squall to say something, but as usual he didn't.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Trevor asked, slipping his arm around Seifer's shoulders.

Seifer stiffened at the action. "Yeah, I'm fine." He felt him lean closer. They had decided to stay at school for their dinner. It was more relaxing. Seifer had suggested it. He really didn't feel like going anywhere tonight.

This was just two people eating, Seifer didn't see it as more than that. Trevor, on the other hand, was thinking this was a date.

"What's on your mind?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing." Seifer returned his smile.

"You're not having a good time with me... are you?"

"No! No, it's not that... It's just-" Seifer stopped. "Look, I like you, I do."

"I like you too." He leaned in a gave Seifer a kiss on the lips.

Seifer gasped and pushed him away, "What are you doing?"

"I believe it's called kissing. Why?"

Seifer stood up and frowned at him. "I like you, but not like that. I'm sorry. Maybe I should go."

"Why? Squall doesn't seem to want you. I do want you, though."

"It's not-Wait-What?" Seifer had wide eyes. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Please. I can see it in your eyes. He doesn't want you, Seifer."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Why are you here?"

"Well, you asked me." Seifer said with a curious frown. Where was he getting at? How the hell did he know all this? He had never said anything to him.

"I am much better than him," Trevor smiled.

Seifer glared at him. "I gotta go." Seifer got out of there fast. He didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to. What the hell was Trevor saying? He didn't know anything. Seifer decided to go back to his room. He still thought Trevor was alright, but he didn't need to talk about stuff he had not clue about.

"Back so soon?" Squall asked when Seifer came in.

"Yeah. Why, miss me?" Seifer smirked.

"As if," Squall scoffed. "Seriously, though, why are you back so early?"

"Ah, um, well, the outing wasn't working for me so I left."

"What happened?"

"He was talking about you," he said the last part quietly.

"About me?" Squall was very curious now. "Why was he talking about me?"

"He said he was better than you," Seifer decided to tell him the truth. He felt no need to hide anything from his roommate. "And that he liked me?"

Squall rolled his eyes at the last comment, but frowned when he heard the first part of Seifer's sentence. Better than him? "Better at me than what?"

"I don't know," Seifer sighed. "Dating... I guess."

"I don't like him," Squall stated with a scowl.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No," Squall crossed his arms. "I just don't like him." Squall didn't want to admit he was jealous. He knew he liked Seifer, but he still thought Seifer might be playing him or something. He didn't want to be used. He had been used by his last partner, and it ended bad for that reason. He just didn't want to get hurt.

"Squall," Seifer started, turning to face him fully. "How do you feel about me?"

Squall started at him in shock. "Well, I'm just getting tired of this, Squall. You keep avoiding me."

"I do not. I have no reason to."

"Oh really? Don't play me for a fool, Squall. I know you have, it's pretty obvious." Seifer walked towards him. "I don't like being ignored."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Squall whispered. He felt Seifer draw closer to him, making his breath hitch.

"Then, what is it?" He backed Squall into the wall, demanding an answer. He was tired of this charade. He wanted the fuckin' truth.

"Seifer, I said-" Seifer cut him off.

I know what you said Squall, I just don't believe you."

Squall's head snapped up to him. "What?"

Seifer leaned closer, his lips brushing against Squall's ear, making Squall shiver slightly. "I think you like me. You say that kiss didn't mean anything," Seifer paused, watching Squall's reaction. "But I think it did."

"What do you know?" Squall hissed out through clenched teeth. "Bastard, you don't know shit of how I feel."

Seifer smiled, "I know that kiss meant something to you. You're just afraid to admit it."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Squall glared at him.

"You are." He leaned closer, bringing his mouth very close to Squall's. Squall felt his breath still. "Do you like me?"

Squall bit his bottom lip, refusing to answer.

"Answer me, Squall," he whispered against Squall's lips without touching them.

"N-no. You're just a stupid, loudmouth, arrogant, stubborn—" Seifer lips cut him off in a soft kiss. Squall closed his eyes, reveling in the sudden kiss. Seifer could feel Squall reacting to his kiss and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He heard Squall moan quietly.

Squall pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Seifer was getting frustrated with it.

"Because you'll just use me like-"

"Like who?" Seifer interrupted him.

"No one. How do I know you're not playing me?"

"Why would I do that Squall? Is that what you think? You think I'm messing with you?" Seifer stared into Squall deep blues eyes, and he couldn't help but be drawn by them.

"Yes."

"I'm not. Who hurt you Squall?"

"I said it was no one." Seeing the look Seifer was giving him he decided to say something. "I used to date before I moved here... A girl. She was great at first. But I finally come to realize that she was just using me for my looks and money." He wouldn't elaborate further. He had already said too much to him.

"Ah, so that's why you're like this," Seifer concluded with a smile. "Well, I'm not like her. Besides, I already got my own money. And your looks is just a bonus." He grinned at Squall's growl.

"Bastard." There was no bite to that word this time. "And, yes, I guess you could say that's why I'm the way I am."

"Squall, I'm not using you. Couldn't you—I don't know-give me a chance?"

"I don't know," Squall gazed at him, skeptically. He wasn't sure about it. Though, he could tell Seifer looked sincere about what he said. "Maybe."

Seifer smiled an ducked down, claiming Squall's soft lips in a gentle kiss. Squall punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Seifer held his abused stomach.

"I didn't say yes."

"Ah, but you said maybe."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Bastard. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Night, Squall."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in class the next day. It was early in the morning. They didn't want to get up, though they knew it was inevitable. They were not morning people. They liked to sleep in. Well, mainly Seifer.<p>

"Yo, man."

"What's up, Zell?" Seifer smiled at him.

"Hm, you seem to be in a good mood," he observed with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I am," Seifer nodded. "Look. I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day."

"Hey, don't worry about it. S'okay," Zell assured him with an easy smile. "You were having a bad day. I shouldn't have pried."

"You're right. I'm still sorry though." He and Zell were sitting next to each other. Squall had a different class now.

"So, how are you and Squall?" he asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

"We're fine." He didn't want to say what he and Squall talked about. He wasn't sure Squall wanted anyone to know.

"Alright class, let's get started." The teacher interrupted their conversation.

Class was finally over, much to their relief. They both thought that class was boring. He and Zell were walking along outside. "Hey, Seifer!"

Seifer groaned at the voice, knowing very well who it was. "What is it, Trevor?"

"Why did you walk out on our date?" Zell, who was beside him, had wide eyes.

"It wasn't a date."

"It was. Why did you leave?"

"I felt like it." Seifer didn't really want to explain anything to him. He looked at Zell.

"Seifer," Trevor walked over to him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Look, I said I don't see you that way."

"I know what you said. You didn't mean it, though. You'll come to feel that way about me." He grabbed Seifer's arm and pulled him closer.

"Hey!" Seifer ripped his arm away from him. "No! You need to stop."

"But, Seifer-"

"I think he told you to stop," a cold voice came.

"Stay out of this. This isn't your business." He glared at Squall, grabbing Seifer once again. Squall growled low in his throat, glaring hard.

"I'm making it my business, dumbass."

"Stop," Seifer interjected. He pulled his arm free. "Just stop it."

"Why? Like I said he don't want you. You'd be much happier with me."

"You? Don't make me laugh. In case you can't read his signs he wants you to leave him alone." Squall walked closer.

Trevor walked up to Squall and glared. "Stay out of this. He's mine."

"Fuck off. You're just desperate for attention." Trevor had heard enough and backhanded Squall across the face, losing all his patients with the brunet..

"Trevor!" Seifer shouted.

"That the best you got?" Squall stood up. He wiped his lips.

He was about to hit Squall again; he raised his hand and was ready to hit him, but a tanned fist made contact with his face before he could. "That's enough."

Squall looked at him. "Seifer."

"What? You choose him over me?"

"Look," Trevor pulled him close.

"You don't want him."

"Hands off, asshole," Squall sneered at him.

"Make me."

Squall stepped up, looking deadly.

"Squall, don't." Seifer said, pulling away from him again.

"Yeah, Squall. It's not worth it," Zell cut in.

"That's right. Run along." Trevor smirked at Squall's glare.

"Fuck you."

"What's going on out here?" came a female voice

Shit.

"Nothing, Xu," Seifer gave her a smile.

"I heard fighting. You three come with me." she order of Squall, Seifer, and Trevor.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain what happened out there?" Xu asked once they were in her office.<p>

They were silent. "Well?" she urged.

"It was my fault," Seifer was the one to speak. "I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Seifer gave Squall a look. Squall shut up.

"Is that true?" For some reason she didn't quite believe that.

"Yeah." The others were still silent.

She sighed. It didn't seem the others were going to speak up. "Alright then. You realize I have to talk to your father about this. He's paying for you to go here."

Seifer nodded in understanding. Squall felt guilty. He wanted to speak up but Seifer wouldn't let him. "I know."

She nodded her head. "Okay. You may go." She ushered them out of her office.

"What the hell was that!" Squall snapped once they were out.

"Squall-"

"No, you shouldn't have done that."

"Aw, you worried about me?" Seifer teased.

Squall flushed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded dangerously close to 'cocky bastard'. Seifer smirked at him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I just felt like it was. So I decided to take responsibility for it."

"Seifer."

"Go away," He glared at Trevor.

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it." Seifer gave him a cold look. "If you would have just dealt with no as an answer, then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with." He looked at Squall. "And you," he pointed at Squall. "I was fine. You shouldn't have interfered."

Squall flinched a little at his tone. "But thanks for caring." Squall let a tiny smile ghost across his lips. Seifer smiled back.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Trevor asked, feeling jealous.

Seifer opened his mouth to speak, but Squall beat him to it. "What's it to you? If there is it isn't any of your damn business."

"Squall," Seifer sighed and grabbed Squall's arm."Don't start."

"Fine," he huffed. He sneered at Trevor. Zell eye's were wide as saucers.

"I guess," he glanced at Squall. "You can say there is."

"WHAT!" He looked at them with his mouth agape. "I thought you didn't like him."

"So what? Things change."

"Is it true?" Zell asked them, returning to his normal self.

"Well. We haven't really said anything. But, yeah," Seifer looked at Squall and smiled.

"But-"

"No, Trevor. I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything between you and me." Trevor was a god guy. Well, except for this mishap in the hall. He didn't want to hurt him. "Sorry." He looked at him. "We can still be friends... right?"

"Maybe," he answered.

"We should go before we get in more trouble."

Seifer looked at Squall and nodded his agreement. "Alright. See you later Zell." Zell waved to them.

"Squall, what are we?" Seifer asked when they were in their room.

"Uh, I... don't know," he sighed.

"Squall?"

"Hn?" Squall looked up.

"Will you go out with me?"

Squall's mouth hung open for a few seconds, then closed. "I—sure."

Seifer grinned at him, cockiness and all."I knew you liked me."

"Shut up, bastard."

"-What with you telling him to not touch me."

Squall hit him with a pillow.

Seifer laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I tried hard though. Well, I hope you like it! Please Review! No flamers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. OOC'ness

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer, LionHeart-Hyperion. Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 10**

It's been two weeks since Seifer and Squall got together and it's been going great for them. Squall was really fun to be around, even if he had a stick up his ass and acted like a princess. But, that's what made Squall, Squall. In fact, Seifer rather enjoyed a pissed off Squall, it never ceases to amuse him, not to mention make him look all the more desirable.

Seifer couldn't help but look at Squall when he wears those tight, hip hugging leather pants. The site does Seifer in. He didn't think anyone could look that good in leather pants, but Squall sure pulled it off. He had an almost feminine figure. Oh, his father would be disgraced if he found out that he had a boyfriend now. Heh, and it was all thanks to his father for sending him here. He could just imagine the look his father would give him.

Seifer wasn't ashamed of their relationship, though, not in the least. He was happy that Squall finally came to his senses.

"Yo, Seifer. Where ya headed?" Zell came up to him in the halls.

"Hm, nowhere. I was just wandering around," came his reply.

"Ah," Zell nodded in understanding. It was Sunday, so they had no classes today. "Where's Squall?" He noticed Squall wasn't with him.

"He's around somewhere."

"Hey, uhh, is there really something going on between you guys?" he asked this tentatively.

Seifer eyed him and smiled. "Yeah. I s'ppose I can't hide it from you."

"How long?" was his next question.

"Two weeks," Seifer answered honestly.

Zell blinked, trying to think. "Two week? And you haven't said anything?"

"Nope. I wasn't sure Squall wanted anyone knowing." Seifer looked at Zell and shrugged his broad shoulders. It's true, Squall had never said anything about that to him, so he had no clue if Squall was alright with others knowing about them or not. Seifer didn't give a shit who knew. But he was thinking about Squall's feelings on this too. He wouldn't say anything unless Squall wanted to.

"Oh," Zell grinned at him. "I get it."

"What about you and Irvine?" Seifer wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Zell, who blushed a crimson red.

"It's nothing like that."

"Uh huh. Keep tellin' yourself that, chickie."

"What did you call me?" growled Zell.

Seifer laughed at his reaction. "So, what were you doing?"

He sighed and calmed down. "Nothing. I got bored."

"Hm."

"Have you had sex yet?" the shorter blond asked out of nowhere.

Seifer shot him a wide eyed look, not having expected Zell to ask that of all things. "No, we haven't. Though, it's not really your business, you know." They weren't trying to rush into anything. It was too soon for something like that. Hell, it's only been two weeks! Although,

Zell huffed and crossed his arms. Seifer chuckled. "I'm gonna get goin'" the tall blond announced suddenly. "I wouldn't want to stay around a chickie for too long, it might do something to my brain."

"Okay, well, I-HEY!" Zell shouted, finally taking in the insult Seifer threw at him. "Squall was right, you are a bastard."

Seifer laughed at Zell's grumbling. "Hey, now, only Squall's allowed to call me that."

"I hate you."

"He says that too. I know he doesn't mean it, though."

"God, do you have a comeback for everything I say?" Zell gave him a dry look.

"Yep. I'm jut that amazing."

"How does Squall put up with you?"

"He likes me a lot." Seifer grinned. "And I'm sexy."

"Hn," Zell scoffed. "Your ego's too big."

"I know. Well, I see you later... chickie!" he called out the last part as he darted away, hearing Zell growl behind him.

* * *

><p>It was late at night; Squall had just entered his room. The lights were off, indicating Seifer was sound asleep. Squall smiled at him and trudged over to his own bed. He and Seifer had shared each others bed a few times, finding it warm and comfortable to do so. Squall, although didn't normally like to be touched, allowed Seifer to hold him at nights. He's never tried anything with him. He probably knew Squall wasn't ready yet.<p>

Squall shook his head and undid his covers from his bed. He didn't need to turn on the lights, his eyes could see good enough through the dark. Plus, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up. He looked so peaceful over there, sleeping. He got into bed and lied back. As soon as he did, he found his pillow soaked. Squall shot up. "What the hell?"

He heard a chuckled. "Payback."

"Bastard." Squall scowled at him, throwing the wet pillow at the laughing blond.

Seifer laughed, only to jump up when the pillow hit him. "Hey. That was uncalled for."

"Hn," The little brunet was still scowling.

"Oh, here." Seifer laughed again, throwing Squall a dry pillow. "Unless you want to lay with me?"

Squall smiled despite himself. That did sound tempting to him, though. Seifer could just barely see Squall's smile. _'god,'_ Seifer though. _'he looks beautiful when he smiles.' _Squall was thinking the same thing as Seifer was. Forgetting about his anger, Squall went over to Seifer's bed and crawled in beside him.

Seifer instantly pulled him into his arms. "Seifer?"

"Shh, go to sleep, Squall," Seifer whispered, dropping a kiss to his forehead. Squall relaxed into his warm arms. "Night, Squall."

"Night, Seifer." With that, he dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Seifer smiled and soon joined him, holding Squall.

* * *

><p>The next day in class Seifer seemed to not want to pay any attention. He kept glancing at Squall; Squall doing the same thing occasionally. He had dozed off a couple of times, finding class boring. But, he was awake right now. He was twirling his pencil around in his fingers, not caring what the hell the teacher was talking about.<p>

"Mr. Almasy. Can you please answer the question?" Mrs. Trepe asked, frowning.

Fuck!

"Um, uh-" Seifer drew a blank. What the hell was the question again? "I can't." he said sheepishly, making the other students laugh.

"Well, if you were paying attention in class instead of dozing off, then you would know what the question was, and would be able to answer it." Seifer rolled his eyes inwardly. "Now-"

Seifer tuned her out again. It seemed as though he couldn't pay attention in classes. They just seem to bore him. Or... maybe it was the teachers? Yeah, it was probably them. Squall looked over at him and shook his head. Seifer, noticing Squall's stare, grinned at him.

"Alright, that's it for today." Mrs. Trepe ended. The class sighed in relief, glad that it was over for the day.

"Mr, Almasy. May I speak with you, please?" she asked as he was about to walk out of the room with Squall.

He looked at Squall, who looked back. "It's fine. You'll know where I'll be," Squall whispered to him.

"Okay." he squeezed Squall's hand gently before letting it go. Squall walked out of the room.

"What?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Squall was wandering the halls. He wondered what the teacher wanted with Seifer. Probably to bitch at him for fuckin' off in class. Squall ended up walking to his locker.

"Hey," a voice said.

Squall turned around. "Who are you?" Squall looked him over. He looked like the same guy he had bumped into a while back.

"You don't remember? I was the one you ran into a while ago," he mention to Squall, a smirk on his face.

"Hn. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" said Squall, sarcastically.

"Is it true?"

Squall rose a delicate eyebrow. "Is what true?"

"That you're dating Seifer?"

Squall gave him a sharp look. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Around," he shrugged. "Well?"

"That isn't any of your business," was his cold response.

"Oh?"

"Go away."

"Why? Don't wanna be around me?"

"No," Squall said simply. Squall was getting annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? Him and Seifer weren't any of his business.

"Ah, so you are dating him?"

"What's it to you?" Squall said without thinking.

"Nothing."

"Then leave me alone." Squall turned to walk away, but he was grabbed by the arm and turned back around to face him.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" the guys suggested.

Squall snorted. "Not on your life."

The other boy wasn't easily deterred. "Come on."

"I don't even know you. I already don't like you." Squall smirked as he growled.

"I said come on."

"And I said no. Look, what do you want?"

He pushed Squall against the locked, smirking. "I want to-"

"Hey!" shouted an angry voice as the guy was suddenly lifted off of him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What? Are you mad that I touched your little boyfriend?"

Seifer snarled at him. "Keep your fucking hands off of him."

"And what if I don't." taunted the idiot.

"Seifer. It's fine. He didn't do anything." Squall walked up to Seifer. "Plus, you can't afford to get into anymore trouble." Squall tried to reason with him.

Seifer let go of him.

"Hmm, what are you gonna do about it? If you wouldn't have come I would've done more." That tore it for Seifer. He hauled off, giving the guy a right hook in his jaw.

"Seifer!"

"Watch your mouth," snapped Seifer with a death glare.

The guy only smirked at him and stood up. He walked off. Seifer sighed. "Sorry."

Squall glared at him. "Seifer. Dammit, now you're gonna get in trouble again." the brunet scolded.

"I know," the other teen sighed again.

"You know he was just saying shit to piss you off? Fuck, you have such a hothead."

Seifer let out a small chuckled. "I guess I do." He wrapped his arms around Squall's waist. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Squall's lips, which Squall returned. They realized they were in the halls and quickly separated. "I just don't like people touching you."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Bastard."

"Mm, but I'm your bastard."

"Yeah, you are."

"And you're my princess." Seifer yelp in pain when Squall pinched him hard in his side. "That hurt."

"That was the idea."

"Hiya," a cheery voice rang out.

"Oh, if it isn't chicke. Where's your boy toy at?" Seifer asked with a smirk.

Zell stopped and sputtered. "I-I said it wasn't like that."

"What isn't like what?" Irvine trotted up to them.

"Nothing," Zell answered quickly, flushing an angry red color.

Irvine smiled at him. He thought Zell's blush was cute.

Seifer smiled and shook his blond head.

"Oh, what did the teacher want with you?" Squall spoke up in the silence.

"Not much. She just lectured me on how I should stay awake and pay attention in class."

"You should." Squall gave the tall blond a look.

Seifer scoffed at that. "I would if they weren't so boring."

They all rolled their eyes at his statement. "Well, we will be going now." Seifer was the one to speak.

"Alright then."

"Come on, Squally." Seifer hissed in pain when Squall smacked him. "Damn, you're abusive."

"Do you have to be such a bastard?"

Seifer thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

><p>Squall and Seifer were sitting in their room on Seifer's bed. "Hey?"<p>

"Hn?" Squall looked up at him with a questioning look.

"We've never brought this up, but are you okay with people knowing about us?" asked Seifer, hesitation evident in his tone.

Squall paused to think. Did he care who knew about them? It's not like Squall's ever really cared about others opinions of him before, so why should now matter? He honestly didn't care who knew. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it. Though it is new, Squall could handle people knowing. "Yes. I don't care who knows."

Seifer smiled at that and kissed Squall. "Yeah, I never really cared much for others opinions on me either."

"You wouldn't." Squall said. He should have figured Seifer wouldn't care.

Seifer chuckled. "Why should I? I got the hottest boy here."

Squall blushed at his words. "Aw, I made Squall blush."

"Bastard."

"Princess."

Squall growled and hit Seifer. "Oww. What's with hitting me today?"

"Quit being such a bastard and I wouldn't have to hit you."

"Oh I know you like it."

"Bastard," Squall retorted with a smirk.

"Feisty." Seifer growled playfully.

"Shut up. I am not-" Seifer's lips cut him off in a heated kiss. Squall moaned into. It always felt good to kiss Seifer, Squall would admit that. At least to himself. Seifer smirked into the kiss, pushing Squall down on the bed. He started sucking Squall's neck, nibbling on it.

"Seifer," Squall gasped, clutching Seifer's hair tight. Seifer winced but allowed him to do so.

"Squall," Seifer breathed into his ear, causing a shiver to run up Squall's spine.

"S-stop."

Seifer stopped. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it."

"Horny bastard," Squall scoffed.

Seifer grinned. "Yep, that's me. Just a regular horny bastard."

"You would be proud of that," was Squall's remarked with a roll of his eyes. Seifer had too much of an ego sometimes.

"You like me for it."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Hm, I just knows these things."

It was quite content sitting there like this, bickering. Seifer loved to rile Squall up. Squall was just down right sex when he was riled. Not that he wasn't sex all the time, 'cause he was. Dammit, Squall always looked good in Seifer's opinion. "You're beautiful, Squall."

Squall flushed gently, glaring. "I'm not a girl, bastard."

"I know you're not. But you're still beautiful." Seifer smiled warmly at him.

Squall was at a loss for words so he remained silent. No one has ever called him beautiful before. He found himself not caring too much, despite seeming mad. "Thanks... I guess."

That made Seifer grin. "I only say it like it is."

Squall huffed and lied down, pulling Seifer with him. "Let's go to sleep."

"Alright." Seifer put his arms around Squall and they fell asleep together,

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the best I could come up with. I really tried. I hope you like it still. :) Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall IrvinexZell

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. OOC'ness Little oral sex scene in this chapter. Nothing too big.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer,** Leonhart-Hyperion.** I Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Irvine?" Seifer called to him as he made his way over to him for lunch.

The latter looked up and grinned boyishly at him. "Hey. Where's Squall?" He noticed Squall wasn't with him. Zell wasn't there either. He had to do something.

"Oh, he had to talk to Mrs. Trepe after class. He said he'd meet me up here."

"Ah," the tall brunet nodded, grin still in tact. "So, you and Squall, huh?"

"Yeah. After I got the stick out of his ass," Seifer laughed.

"You say that and he's still with you?" Irvine shook his head.

"Yup! I'm just too sexy to resist." Seifer did a pose in a sexy manner, making Irvine laugh. "See? I told you I was sexy."

"Riight," he drawled.

"So," Seifer started after calming down. "How are you and Zell getting along?"

He stared at him a moment. "Uh, we're fine."

"What I meant is, do you like Zell?"

"Well, sure. He's a good friend. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"No. I mean, do you LIKE Zell?" He put emphasis on the word like. He saw understanding in Irvine's eyes, and he knew he knew what he was talking about.

"W-why would you ask that?" Irvine was fidgeting with his food, careful not to look at the tall blond.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious you like him, Irvine," he said, reading him well.

"Well, I guess you could say I do," the other boy admitted with a small smile. "But... I doubt he feels the same." He was worried that his feelings wouldn't be returned, so he was a little weary about just telling him about his feelings. What would Zell say? He valued their friendship too much for something like this to come between them. He wouldn't mind dating the short blond though, he found him cute. It was a matter of their friendship. He wasn't sure when he started to feel this way about Zell, but he does. He just couldn't help it. Zell was too cute for his own good...

"Irvine!" Seifer snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Irvine snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sorry. I was thinking-"

"About Zell," Seifer stated more than asked. He knew that's what he was thinking about. It wasn't hard to tell. He always knew that these two liked each other, it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion. They were like an open book. He was surprised that neither of them figured out their feelings for one another, yet. Could anyone be more oblivious than these guys? Seifer shook his head and looked back at Irvine.

"Um, how'd you know?"

"It was pretty obvious," Seifer said as a- matter-of-fact

Irvine sighed. "I doubt he likes me back."

"Are you that clueless?" He wasn't being mean, he just wanted to know. How could he not tell that Zell obviously likes him back? He was showing signs of it every time he blushed when Irvine smiled at him.

"What?" The brunet blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I mean, Zell obviously likes you, too."

Irvine's eyes popped out of his head. "How do you know that?"

"Signs, Irvine. The way he always blushes when you smile at him," he pointed out. "The way he stutters when you say something." Well, he thought it was pretty obvious.

"Oh," was all he could say to that. Had Zell been giving him signs that he likes him? How come he never knew? Does he really like him back? If so, why hadn't he said anything to Irvine about it? Probably the same reason as his. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. And he was afraid of rejection, maybe.

"Yeah. When you think about it, it wasn't hard to put two and two together." Seifer remembered the signs Squall was showing him. That's what made him take action. Although, he still regretted how he did their first kiss, he never regretted the kiss itself. The kiss they shared was amazing. After the first kiss, in which Squall kissed him back, Seifer did it again. He was sober the next time, though. If it wasn't for the fact that he kissed back, he wouldn't have done it a second time.

"Well, how did you and Squall get together?"

"Hm," Seifer paused to think back on that moment. "I kissed him first. I was drunk. He came into the room, and I was driven by my desire for him," he explained. "He kissed me back and then pushed me away. I did it again; got the same reaction the second time. He pushed me away again, saying he didn't want to be played with."

"Wow, it seems it worked out. Then what happened?"

"After that incident in the hall that one time, Squall and I talked about it and then he said yes when I asked him out. Then I said I knew he likes me, and he hit me with the pillow." Seifer laughed at the last part of his sentence.

Irvine even managed to chuckled at that. "How do you propose that I get Zell? I mean, it seemed easy for you."

Seifer scoffed. "It wasn't that easy. He had such a hard head about it. I had to convince him that he liked me, and that he was jealous of Trevor. He still won't admit he was, but I know better." Seifer grinned "Our first kiss, even though I was drunk, was good. It was even better the second time; I was sober then."

"Huh," Irvine went into thought.

"You could just do what I did. You know, kiss him. It worked for me... eventually."

"I don't know. Although, Zell isn't as hard headed as Squall, or mean. I don't think that'll work."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it. It just might work. After all I said he liked you too," said Seifer with a smile.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Okay. I guess it won't kill me to try."

"That's the spirit!" Seifer said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hi," a smooth voice said as he approached.

"Hey, babe," Seifer said as Squall sat down.

Squall felt a little uncomfortable with that nickname, but he allowed it. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Irvine likes Zell."

"I knew it."

"Squall!" Irvine cried out. Did everyone know besides him? Now he feels a little like a moron.

"What?" he shrugged. "It was easy to see."

"But, usually you don't pat attention to that stuff," Irvine pointed out.

"I didn't have to. It was plain as day, Irvine." Seifer laughed at that. "Sorry."

"Aww, Squally. You're just as perceptive as I am," Seifer slung his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Squall wasn't use to physical contact, but was growing quite use to it when he was around Seifer. And hell, they even shared the same bed sometimes. So, Squall did allow him to touch him, even though he wasn't one for PDA.

He had made sure to tell Seifer to keep it low when they were in the halls or around other people. It wasn't that he cared what others thought, he just didn't think it was anyone's business. Though, every once in a while, he will give Squall a kiss or something like that. Squall didn't mind that too much. He came to learn that Seifer was a touchy feel kind of guy, a trait he's slowly getting used to.

"Are you gonna ask him out?"

"Squall, what kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," he said simply with a shrug.

"Have I mentioned how cute you are?" Seifer purred in his ear.

"Call me that again, I'll kick your ass," hissed Squall. He wasn't a girl. He didn't enjoy being called cute.

"You know, your always threatening my ass. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like my ass." He wagged his eyebrows at Squall.

"You wish," Squall scoffed. Though, he knew Seifer had a great ass, he wouldn't freely say anything out loud to him. He knew Seifer's ego was already too big, he didn't need to add to it.

"Okay guys. Too much information there," Irvine cute in.

"Aw, can't handle a little dirty talk?" Seifer teased with a smirk planted on his face.

He just shook his head and decided to not answer him. "Yeah, I might ask him out." He answered Squall's question. Sure, he guessed he could give it a try. He just hoped it didn't have a negative affect on their friendship. He didn't want to lose Zell. But, he should probably let his feelings be known.

"Good." Squall continued eating his food. They were eating in silence.

It was hard to hide your affections sometimes. If their strong enough, like Seifer's were. Seifer let his mind wander to thoughts of Squall. Squall looked good today, but Squall always looks good. He's been here a while and he never thought he'd have as much fun as he had been having since he got here.

"Oh, what did she want to talk to you about, Squall?" Seifer asked with a curious frown.

"Hn. Nothing really. Just that I was doing good, and I gave her some of my extra work."

"You're a goody goody," Seifer scoffed at his boyfriend.

Squall glared at him for that. "I am not."

"Mmmhmm. You are," he grinned, enjoying mocking him.

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>They were sitting on Seifer's bed, relaxing. They felt so content, nothing else was important to the couple. They were simply enjoying each others company, laying on Seifer's bed.<p>

"Squall," Seifer said.

"Hm?" Squall blinked up at him.

"If you're not ready for the big thing, maybe we could do something else?" Seifer smiled at him in a seductive way, sending chills down the brunet's back. He knew what Seifer was implying, though, it was not hard to miss.

Squall bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Seifer leaned down and captured Squall's lips in a gentle kiss, which quickly grew more heated the longer they locked lips. Squall moaned in his mouth, reaching up and entangling his fingers in Seifer's golden blond hair. Seifer pushed Squall down and got on top of him. "Squall," Seifer whispered huskily in his ear. He reached down and undid Squall's pants.

Squall gasped when Seifer's hands went down to his sensitive area. "Seifer."

"Mmmm." He grinded into him, moaning in his ear as he did so. It felt do good. He unbuttoned Squall's pants and pushed his hand inside. Squall shut his eyes, enjoying Seifer touching him. He had never felt such pleasure from such a simple touch before. He wanted to please Squall in every way he could. Seifer pulled his pants down the rest of the way and wrapped his hand around Squall's sensitive flesh. He started pumping up and down; slow strokes.

He had Squall panting and moaning after a minute. Seifer smirked at Squall's reactions to him touching him. Squall's skin was so smooth, he loved to touch him. He trailed his mouth down Squall's stomach. He already had his shirt off after he took a shower. "Moan my name, Squall."

"Fuck, Seifer," Squall gritted his teeth together when Seifer's mouth made contact with his cock. Seifer hummed around it, driving more pleasure jolts through Squall's body. Seifer's mouth felt fuckin' good around him. Seifer smiled when he heard Squall say his name. It made him feel good to know he was the one bringing Squall this pleasure.

Seifer swirled his tongue around the head of Squall's erection, making his gasp and shudder in pleasure. Then, Seifer took all of him in his mouth. Squall bucked up instantly, trying to get more of Seifer's mouth. Damn, Seifer's mouth worked like magic. He gripped the blond's hair tight, pushing himself in further. Seifer welcomed that, and took him down his throat.

"Oh God," Squall all but moaned out.

Seifer started going faster. Squall tasted good in Seifer opinion. He couldn't get enough of his taste, and he wanted more of it. He lifted his head to accommodate Squall's rocking motions of his hips. He winced when the hold on his hair grew tighter. He had a strong grip. He could tell Squall was getting closer, he could feel it.

"S-seifer. Shit," Squall cried out when he released his semen in Seifer's mouth, who took it all willingly.

Seifer sucked him dry. He got every last bit out. He leaned up over Squall and gave him a passionate kiss, which Squall gratefully returned. "How was that?"

"Do you have to ask," Squall asked after he regained his breathing a little. "It was great."

Seifer grinned at that.

Squall knew Seifer was hard as well. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I don't want you doing something you're uncomfortable with," he assured Squall.

"But, I want to." Squall had never given a blow job before, so he was nervous about it.

He sensed Squall unease. "No, it's fine, Squall. It was about you this time." He never said this to anyone before. He never cared enough about another person. But, this was solely about Squall. He wanted Squall to know that he didn't need to return the favor this time. He was fine waiting until next time.

"Thanks," Squall whispered. He wanted to do the same to Seifer, but he wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

"You can do something else."

"Like what?" Squall sat up.

"How 'bout a hand job," Seifer suggested. He wouldn't make Squall go down on him if he wasn't ready.

"Okay," he agreed.

Seifer leaned back and let Squall work. Squall went down to Seifer's jeans and pulled them down. Seifer was very hard. He placed his hand on Seifer's cock. Seifer moaned and shut his eyes. "Squall."

He worked his hand in a slow, rhythmic motion. "Good?"

"Yeah, keep going." He sucked in a sharp breath when Squall went faster. He could tell by Seifer's pleasure cries that he was doing a good job. Squall squeezed him gently. Seifer groaned and then gasped at the action. Squall's hand was working wonders on his very sensitive organ. He bucked into Squall's hand.

"F-uck. So good," Seifer gasped. He was getting close to cumming. Squall sensed this and started going even faster. Seifer gave on more shuddering moan, cumming hard on Squall's hand. "Squall."

Squall wiped his hand off on a discarded shirt. Seifer was panting and breathing heavily. His eyes were closed as he basked in the afterglow. "Damn, that was good."

Squall lied beside him. "Hn."

"I'm tired now," Seifer yawned.

"Me too." Squall closed his eyes.

"Night, Squall." He gave Squall one last kiss and then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A couple days later and they were feeling good. It was Thursday and they were waiting for their class to start. "Hey, do you think Irvine asked Zell out yet?"<p>

"I don't know," Squall sighed. "I haven't heard anything from either of them. But, I don't like to get into other people's business."

Seifer touched Squall's hand, smiling warmly. "I know." Seifer had been thinking on his feelings for Squall. They were growing more and more with each passing day. He was rapidly falling in love with him. He didn't tell Squall this, he thought it might be too soon for him. He didn't want to say anything to him yet. He just knew that his feelings for the cold brunet were strong. He had no clue how Squall felt about him.

They have not talked about their feelings to one another. He does wonder though, what Squall's feelings for him were.

"Seifer, wake up." Squall tapped him on the head. Seifer snapped out of his though, focusing on the person that were occupying his thoughts.

"I am awake," Seifer protested with a grin.

"Sure you were," Squall rolled his eyes.

"I was. I was just thinking."

"Hn," Squall smirked. "I thought thinking would be a struggle for you."

Seifer growled out, "I'll have you know I can think just fine."

"Alright class. Are we ready to start class?" They all nodded to her. "Good."

Seifer was spacing out when Mrs. Trepe called his name. "Mr. Almasy?"

"Huh?" he blinked, finally registering that she was talking to him.

"I was told that Xu would like to speak with you."

Squall sent Seifer a questioning look. Seifer shrugged at him. He didn't know.

"What about?"

"She didn't say. She just asked me to inform you to go to her office."

"Now?"

"Yes," she nodded, confirming that was what she meant.

Seifer got up from his seat and grabbed his things. He gave Squall was last look, which Squall returned, then walked out of the classroom. What the hell could Xu want?

He walked to her office, knocking on it when he arrived. "Come in." He walked in and saw her sitting at her desk.

"Uhh, you wanted to see me?" He took a seat when she gestured him to do so. "So, what is it?"

"Seifer," she started. "I heard about the fight you got into the other day. You know what I've told you about that."

"That wasn't my fault." She raised he hand, signaling she wasn't finished.

"That doesn't matter." She took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay. So, what's are you gonna do?" questioned the now nervous blond.

"Well, I got a phone call from your father today." She saw Seifer's eyes go wide.

Shit, that couldn't be good.

"I talked to him about it. Since he was the one paying for you to go here, he had the right to know."

Seifer slowly nodded his head, wondering where she was going with this. "Okay, so what?"

"I'm sorry. Since he's the one paying for you to stay here, he's says he's pulling you out." And there it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had thought this chapter out before I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it. Yeah, I gave the boys a little sex scene. I though it was okay. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor the characters.

Pairings: SeiferxSquall IrvinexZell

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, (Boy on Boy action), swearing. OOC'ness Little sex scene in this chapter. Nothing too big.

A/N: This has been on my mind for a while now, so I just decided to put it on here before it drives me crazy. Yes, it was on my mind a lot, so it was getting irritating. So, please Review! NO flamers. No one makes you read it!

Summary: Seifer's father has had enough of him getting into school fights, so he sends him away to a boarding school in Balamb. What is in store for him there? Can he handle being shipped off to another school? A boarding school at that?

I'd like to thank my consistent reviewer, **Leonhart-Hyperion.** I Hope you like this one as well. :)

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun In Boarding School<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT!"

Had he heard that right? His father was... taking him out? Why would he do that now? Granted, he had gotten into a couple fights since he had been here, but he just didn't think his father would pull him out of there. He liked it here. He couldn't possibly take him out. Dammit, it's just like his father to do this to him. Shit, he'd made a few good friends here, so he didn't just want to go back now. He can't. What was he supposed to do?

"Please don't shout like that, Seifer," Xu said in a stern voice. She had to cover her ears at the sound of his voice when he let out the yell. She shouldn't be surprised, though, somehow she was expecting something like that. It seemed he had grown to like it here. "Yes, you heard right."

Seifer stood up and began pacing. Fuck, he didn't want to go. No after the friends he had made there. And all the fun he had been having there as well. With with everything that had been going on. Now what? Was he just suppose to pack up and leave this place? Leave behind all the friends he had made here? He was thinking he didn't have a choice. "D-do I have to leave?" he decided to asked her, sitting back down in his seat.

Slowly, carefully she nodded her head at him, confirming what he had already suspected. "I'm sorry. Your father is the one that pays for you to stay here. If he stops paying, we have no other choive but to send you back home." He listened to her explanation.

It's only been a half a year since he got here. He made some good friends. Irvine, Zell, and Squall. Squall—his boyfriend, the one he hadn't been together with that long. He was going to have to leave him. He couldn't just leave him. Whether they've been together long or not, they had grown pretty close. He wondered how Squall would react to this sudden information.

"W-when am I leavin?"

"Tomorrow," the women answered him, a look of sympathy on her face, as he watched Seifer frown. She knew Seifer was a good kid, despite the fact he got into fights, he was still good. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at ten."

Seifer swallowed hard, blinking. This was just great. It seemed like whenever he tended to enjoy himself, something would always happen. He didn't know if that was just him or if it was just meant to happen this way. Now, he was being forced away from there to go back home. He had grown use to this place, to the friends he had made.

"Okay," he simply nodded his head and stepped out of her office. He didn't know why his father was doing this, but he was sure to find out when he returns home. This was ridiculous in his opinion. Why couldn't his father just let him be foe once? He was starting to think it was too much to ask for. Like stated earlier, his father was pushy man, determined to get what he wanted.

He wondered if his father had planned on sending him to some other dreadful place. He wouldn't out it passed him to do so. He thought his father sent him there to do better. And now he was pulling him out from this boarding school.

Now what was he supposed to do? Was he just suppose to sit around and be obedient boy he father wanted him to be? That would NEVER happen. He had been obedient for too long already; he was done doing it.

Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his smooth hair. It he looked at his watch and saw that he had been in her office for a while. How was he gonna break this news to Squall? Seifer grudgingly walked back to his room to start packing his things. When he looked at it, tomorrow wasn't far away.

Seifer hit the wall with his hand. He knew making friends here would be too good to be true. Why? Why make friends just to leave them? Of course, he hadn't really expected his father to do something like this. Yes, he knew his father was capable of it, he just didn't think he would make him leave.

* * *

><p>Later Seifer was wondering the halls, trying to not think about leaving tomorrow, which he found hard to do. How could he not think about it? Hell, it was less than a day away. Well, he planned on talking to his friends later about it.<p>

"Hey blondie," A voice snickered from behind him.

"Go away," was all he would say.

"Aw, what's the matter? I heard you're leaving tomorrow." Seifer didn't like the way he said that. He sounded so... casual about it.

"How the fuck do you know?" Seifer rose a brow and waited for him to reply.

"A little birdie told me," he smirked.

Seifer glared at him. "If ya got nothin' better to say, I'll be going now."

He grabbed Seifer's arm. "Ain't you the least bit curious to know how Xu found out?"

"Alright. Then tell me?" the tall blond demanded.

"I told her you hit me," the guy shrugged. "I don't like you, so I thought I could get you thrown out. Plus, I mentioned your relationship with the little brunet," he explained. "She didn't mind it, but your father didn't like it."

"You son of a bitch," Seifer snarled. "This was you doing?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Why would she even mention my relationship to him?" Seifer pondered that over in his head. Why the hell would his father even ask that?

The guy shrugged. "I can't tell you that. I don't know." He paused, smirk splitting across his face. "I think that's what made him pull you out." At Seifer's confused look he continued, "I happened to listen at the door."

Seifer hated this guy more and more.

"Oh, in case you were wondering, my name is Kyle."

"I really don't give a fuck what yer name is," Seifer spat. "It's 'cause of you I have to leave."

"Well, it was the only way to get rid of you," he chuckled. "I've known Squall for two years, and I like him. With you outta the way, now I'll be able to have him."

Seifer had it with his mouth running, and swung with a hard right jab to his jaw. "Tch. Like he'd ever want you." With that he walked off.

He made it back to his room and saw Squall in there. "Hey," he greeted the brunet.

"Hi," Squall greeted back, smiling a little, a smile that made the blond's heart flutter. "Where were you?"

"Out. I ran into that guy again—you know that one that was harassing you?" Squall nodded. "I hit him."

"What, why?" Squall stood up. "Oh, what's with all your stuff out of your draws and closet?" Squall had saw them when he walked in their room, wondering why they were there?

"Oh, uh, about that. Look, we need to talk." Seifer motioned for Squall to follow him to sit next to him on the bed, which Squall did, though cautiously.

"Okay. What about?" the brunet asked.

"Well, Xu brought me into her office to talk," he began. "She talked to my father and I'll be leaving tomorrow." He finally forced himself to say this.

Squall's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I hit that guy I told you about. He said it was his doing. He was the one who told her about me hitting him the last time. He also told her about our relationship," Seifer continued. "So, now my father knows and is pulling me out."

Squall looked down.

"Did you know that guys name Squall?"

"No, no not really."

"He said he liked you. He said with me outta the way he could get you. so... he must know you."

Squall growled, clenching his fists so tight they were turning white. "I don't really know him-I've only seen him around. Maybe he's a stalker or something."

"Maybe. Either way, I have to leave... tomorrow morning at ten."

"Wow, that isn't much time." Squall noted with a sad frown.

"I know. We haven't been together that long and now I'm leavin' you," Seifer shook his head.

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Heh, since when does Squall do sympathy?" he joked with a smile.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Bastard, I'm not that heartless." He relaxed when Seifer pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"It's not your fault." Squall gave him a sad smile.

"I like your smile, even when it's a sad one." Squall smacked him lightly. He was not one to cry, so when he could feel tears threatening to escape, he held the in. He didn't want Seifer to see him cry. He had grown to care for the blond. He just grew on him, which not many people do.

"Have you told Irvine and Zell yet?"

"Nope. I meant to I just had other things on my mind." Seifer sighed and leaned back, taking Squall with him.

Squall had been think on his feelings for Seifer. He had made Squall a little less cold. He had changed Squall. He honestly didn't know what it was about Seifer but, he guessed it was just him. He don't know how Seifer did it, but he did. And, now he was leaving. This was one reason why Squall never liked to get close to another person himself, they usually always end up leaving him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Seifer was preparing to leave, stiff in his hands. He was standing outside saying goodbye to his friends and Squall.<p>

"Man, I can't believe you're leaving," Zell spoke up, sounding sad.

"Yeah, it seems like you just got here and now you're leaving us," Irvine said next.

"I know," Seifer sighed. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Let's hope," Zell suddenly chirped. He had hoped he'd see the tall blond again.

Seifer smiled and then turned to his boyfriend. "Well, I guess I have to be going now."

"Yeah," Squall replied in a monotone. He was sad, but he didn't want to show it in front of his friends, and more importantly, Seifer.

"You're ride's here, Mr, Almasy." a lady called.

He nodded and placed a quick kiss on Squall's lips. "Bye,"

"Bye," Squall whispered. With that, Seifer got into the care and it drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter left. Okay, if you were wondering, that guy, Kyle, had known Squall since he got there. And though Squall doesn't know him, he likes Squall. And Squall being OOC, well, Seifer had changed him in that time a little bit. I hope that explains it. I tried to not make them too OOC. Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
